Because It Sounds Fun
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: What do you get with: a bored Goddess, a million and odd number of universes and you toss a confused blond in it all? Well you have one hell of a story. Naruto is greeted by a bored Goddess that wants to spice up his universe. The Goddess also happens to have a teasing side and will stoop low to make sure it amuses her. (rated M for a reason) (Harem) (Smut/Lemons in 1st few chaps)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright SO this has been sitting in my brain for a while now. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking but I hope you will give it a chance.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else that I make reference to in this story.**

* * *

 **Because it sounds fun!**

 **Ch1**

"BOOOOORING!" a voice rang out over a vast white area. We zone in on a person sitting on the floor, more like they were floating in mid-air, with a T.V in front of them.

The person was in fact a little girl with snow white hair that hung down past her butt, if she stood up. The girl's attire was a white loose fitting yukata with flower designs printed on it.

The little girl was pouting at the T.V screen, which displayed a blond boy wearing orange running away from older men, who all wore the same outfit with some having a few differences.

"This is so boring!" she whined again, her gold eyes glaring at the screen as if she wanted to set it alight "It's all the same and nothing changes!"

"Every day I try to change one little thing and it ends up the same" the girl stood up and proceeded to stomp her foot on the ground repeatedly "seriously! What will it take for this story to get better!" she grabbed her white locks and pulled on it.

"He's just so adaptable to whatever I throw at him. I make his parents live, I take away his village, I give him bloodlines. I've tried everything and it all ends up the same!" the girl kicked the T.V, which wobbled then stood still again as if it wasn't even touched "What must I do to make this more interesting? I've run out of ideas to try. It's one thing after the other and he just shrugs it off as if I wasn't trying"

The girl stopped stomping her foot after she came to a realization.

"Wait a minute…" she gripped her chin with her thumb and index finger "I've tried one thing at a time…soooo…why not try them all at the same time?" an evil smirk graced her delicate face.

Snapping her fingers the girl made a key board and mouse appear. Grabbing the mouse the girl proceeded to click away on the screen that only she could see. Through her eyes we see the white haired girl clicked on a folder labelled:

Naruto

* * *

"I think I lost them" panted one Naruto Uzumaki as he hid behind a dumpster. He had paint stains all over his outfit: which was an orange jacket, which was tied around his waist; a black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle; an orange pair of pants and to top off his outfit he had a pair of green goggles on his head.

"Suckers" the boy said in triumph, getting up and walking out of the alley he hid in, as he turned the corner and bumped head first into someone.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Naruto looked up fearfully to see his homeroom teacher glaring at him, one of disappointment.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" the blond said in shock as the man reached down and picked the boy up by his sleeve.

"You've done it now Naruto" the man said pointing at the Hokage monument, that had graffiti all over it "How could you go and deface the Hokage monument like that?!"

"Because it sounds fun" Naruto mumbled loud enough for Iruka to hear. Said man was about to blow his top, and Naruto was waiting for that.

However it never came.

Looking up, from hanging his head in shame, Naruto saw that Iruka was frozen in mid-speech mode, which shocked our blond protagonist. The boy then proceeded to look around him to see if anybody else noticed this and saw that everybody else was frozen as well.

"I-Is this some kind of joke? Because I'm not laughing!" Naruto yelled out but no one reacted.

"It's not a joke" the boy looked beside him to see a white haired girl standing there with a loose fitting white yukata on. The girl grinned up at him and placed her hands on her hips "it's all my doing"

"…riiiiiiiight…" said Naruto rolling his eyes "I don't know what happened here kid and I'm not about to believe that a little girl did all this"

"LITTLE GIRL?!" the girl screamed in shock, making Naruto step back in surprise as the girl was now panting from that shout "I'll have you know that I'm at least 50 times your age"

Naruto stared at the girl in shock and disbelief. However the disbelief vanished when he realised that the girl and him were the only ones moving at the moment, so that meant that she had some sort of bloodline or something.

"I don't have a bloodline" the girl said shocking the boy more.

'How did-'

"Know what you just thought?" the girl was now smirking at the boy.

"Okay stop that, it's creepy" said Naruto with a sweat drop "your…strange powers aside. Why are you here?"

"Ah! Yes" the girl hit her open palm with her fist "I almost forgot. Well you see where I come from there are many, as you would call them, Gods" she pointed up towards the sky making Naruto look up "when we were, for lack of better words created, we have to choose which Universe to watch over. I chose this one because I thought it would be cool" she glared at Naruto "it was the worst decision of my life"

"Why are you glaring at ME?!" yelled Naruto glaring right back at her.

"Because YOU are the main character of this universe" that threw the blond for a loop.

"Me?"

"Yes you" the little girl sighed "in this world you are someone who will change the world using a burden that has been placed on you by someone close to you" the girl shrugged "well that's what's in the script anyway"

"Hold it!" Naruto grabbed the white haired girl's shoulders "what do you mean a burden placed on me?"

"That? We'll get to that" the girl hit the boy's hands off her shoulders "right now I'm going to explain what I expect of you, or else"

Putting his questions on hold for the moment Naruto looked at her in confusion "or else what?"

"Or else I'll destroy this whole universe that's what" she said it with such an innocent face. The blond boy in front of her fell onto his butt with a horror filled look on his face.

"Wha-What?! You can't do that!" he screamed defiantly. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I can and I will" she crouched down so she could look Naruto in the eyes. The blond boy saw a flash of pink and looked down. Apparently the God currently crouched in front of him had let her yukata open a bit for the blond to see her pink panties, that had a teddy bear on it.

Turning his head to the side Naruto contemplated if it was wrong to do this, because honestly this _little_ girl said she was 50 times his age.

'Is it wrong to enjoy this view? I mean she is older than me…way older, but she has the body of a 10 year old girl! I'm so confused' he was so confused at the moment.

"Now listen here _boy_ I've created, broken down, changed, heck I've once talked one of my friends into merging our two universes together" she got in his face with a evil look "so you better believe me when I say that I will destroy this world with nothing more than a snap of my fingers"

Naruto gulped. If she was telling the truth then he didn't want to test her patience.

"Now for the reason I decided to meet you face to face" the little goddess straddled him making the boy gulp and lean way, as well as tries not to let _certain things_ become apparent.

"You see, the original script said that you're an orphan who has a burden placed you from birth" there it was again, Naruto wanted to say something but the little girl moved a bit making him shut up. He felt his member harden some more and prayed that the girl would get off.

Whether she felt it or not, the girl didn't show any visual reaction "you eventually become a ninja and go through many trails that will shape your choices in the future. I know your dream is to become and I have to tell you, you are very persistent for a brat" that just didn't look right coming from someone who looked younger than him, but Naruto again wasn't going to say anything.

Or that could because the girl was rocking back and forth making the boy grit his teeth.

"Every time I do something hoping to change your future you always end up making it all end up the same way" a frown found its self on her face. Now she was rocking faster, making our blond protagonist make fists in the dirt.

"I take away things, you bring them back. Someone close to you dies, you get more pumped. I make you leave, you come back. I throw a strong foe at you; you always somehow beat them without turning away from what you want. And don't even get me started on that Hinata chick!" by now the girl was moving furiously on the blond boy who was half paying attention and the other half was raging a war to either enjoy or try to resist.

"SO!" the girl stopped abruptly and got up, that made Naruto whine softly "I've decided: If I doing one thing to your Universe won't change you. Then I'll just have to do add more!" she smirked down at Naruto and placed her bare foot on the tent in his pants, making the boy jump in surprise.

"So here's the deal" the girl proceeded to rub her foot up and down. This made Naruto's arms give out and he fell back with a huge blush on his face well he panted "I'll reshape this world, don't worry you won't feel a thing. There will be many things that will be added and if you're smart enough you will see that they all have the same function. My amusement" the girl smirked at Naruto, who was trying really hard to pay attention at the moment.

"So please…amuse me" the girl took her foot back, making the boy growl unconsciously. This only made the goddess laugh and stand over his face. Naruto blinked in surprise when it got dark.

When there was light, he had a perfectly clear view of the girl's pink panties, which were wet and it wasn't urine. A droplet made its way down her leg and travelled down towards the curious blond. When it was at her ankle it stopped and glistened.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto turned his head and stuck his tongue out. He touched the droplet with his tongue.

It was in this instant that Naruto's taste buds were treated to the best taste in the world. He'd go as far to say that it tasted better than ramen! (And that's saying something)

Not caring anymore about if it was right or wrong, or even dangerous. The boy sat up and licked the met stain on the panties. This made the small goddess laugh and click her fingers.

Naruto found himself on his hands and knees in front of her with a surprised look on his face. They were still in the middle of the street with everybody frozen in place.

"Go ahead" Naruto turned his attention back to the small goddess, who had opened her yukata to show him that she had A-cups and her nipples were perky. She gave the boy a smirk and pointed down.

The blond looked down and gulped when he saw that she had pulled her panties to the side to show her nether lips.

"Don't sit there gawking go ahead and taste my sweet nectar" the girl had mocking look on her face "unless you're intimidated by little ol' me"

Naruto gritted his teeth, how dare she mock him. Goddess or not he wasn't gonna let her get away with that. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders as he placed his face close to her honey pot. The white haired girl laid on her back with a pleased look on her face, she was loving this.

The white haired Goddess laughed as Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked at her pussy. Why didn't she try this before? It was so much fun to see the boy so flustered and aroused with his earthly hormones catching up to him.

But she can't get off of topic.

"I will implement my plan the minute we're done here" she looked down to see Naruto licking and sticking his tongue inside her like a hungry deprived man.

To our blonde protagonist this taste, it was the best thing in the world to him. It tasted like all his favourite flavours together. It tasted like happiness, joy, bliss (as odd as that sounded).

But how come she wasn't reacting to this?

"Maybe it's because I'm an entity way above you" the girl said with a smirk "and please call me Yumi"

Naruto was so enthralled by the taste that leaked from this goddess to say anything, but he remembered her name that's for sure.

Yumi made a waving motion and a little metal device appeared in her hands. Naruto looked at it curiously as he kept on licking away at the girl's nether lips. The white haired girl paid him no mind and hit buttons on the device then held it up to her ear.

Naruto could hear a few beeps before he could faintly hear someone on the other end saying a 'Hello?'

"Tami!" Yumi said cheerfully and heard an equally cheerful tone on the other end "how have you been girl?" there was some noise on the other end that Naruto couldn't make out. The blond decided to turn his focus to his current activity and noticed the bud on Yumi's pussy. He reached out and started rubbing it that made Yumi give an affirmative sound, this, for some reason, made Naruto feel warm inside.

"Hm? What was that sound?" asked Yumi as she gave Naruto an affectionate pat on the head "oh my little protagonist just found my bundle of pleasure" she giggled at Naruto's panicked look. He wanted to move away but Yumi wrapped her legs around his head to keep his head where it was.

"I know. He'll make a woman VERY happy one day" Yumi gave Naruto a smirk "but besides that" she laid back again "I need a favour. Can you get the others together? I know tonight's not game night but I need a favour to ask"

There were some more words on the other end of the phone then Yumi smiled widely.

"Thanks!" she said enthusiastically then made the phone disappear after pressing another button. She looked down and saw Naruto was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh don't you worry my little sex toy" she patted his head making the boy look at her with annoyed eyes "now…I do think you deserve a reward for all your hard work" after she said that Naruto felt her squeeze his head close and released into his mouth.

If the taste before was so good, now was it was fucking utopia to him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his tongue greedily licked all the sweet nectar.

When the nectar stopped flowing Yumi let his head go and Naruto sat on his knees with a blissful look on his face well he panted.

"I have to say I'm impressed" Yumi sat up and leaned forward so she was close to the tent in Naruto's pants "you're the first person to last that long without getting tired" she reached forward and unzipped his pants to let his member fly out and smack her in the face.

"Oh! You went commando today" Yumi looked pleased as she reached forward and grabbed him around the base. Because of the size of her hands, Yumi had to use two hands to start jerking the boy off.

Yumi smirked and leaned forward so she could stick her tongue out and lick the head slowly and seductively. Naruto moaned loudly, this was the best feeling in the world. It was even better than when he tasted ramen for the first time or got his first real present ever.

"It's unfortunate that I currently have this body, or I'd give you a perfect titty-fuck" Yumi smirked at the boy, who was now on his back with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out "but I prefer it. Less maintenance ya know" the white haired Goddess put the tip in her mouth for a quick suck, before letting it out. That one action made Naruto twitch in pleasure.

"Now! Prepare for pleasure beyond everything you know!" the little girl opened her mouth and, in one motion, engulfed his length in a deep throat. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the most heavenly feeling ever. He wanted to blow his load right then and there but Yumi tapped his balls. Instantly he didn't feel the need to blow anymore.

Yumi let his cock out with a pop and continued to jerk Naruto off "ah ah" she said kissing the tip again "you can't finish just yet. I want you to enjoy this thoroughly" with that she went back to deep throating the blond who was now drooling.

Yumi hummed in her throat sending even more pleasure to Naruto. This made an animalistic part of the blond wake up. He sat up and grabbed the white haired girl's hair. Yumi looked up at him with amused eyes and that made Naruto growl.

The blond threw every thought he had about everything wrong with this situation and started face fucking the Goddess.

Said Goddess just allowed the boy to fuck her throat and didn't even react. Her body made the normal human noises that a woman in this situation would make, by that it meant she was gagging whenever Naruto pulled out and pushed back in.

After 5 minutes of glorious face-fucking Naruto could feel his load about to burst forth. He gripped the girl's hair and forced her all the way on his dick.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he yelled just as he let loose one shot down Yumi's throat. The Goddess with surprising strength forced Naruto back so on the tip was in her mouth. Each rope of cum was kept her in mouth as she gave Naruto a pleased look.

When the boy was spent he fell onto his back and let go of Yumi's head. The Goddess swallowed what was in her mouth and let the tip out. A delayed spurt was let loose onto her face making the girl laugh.

"That felt so good…" said Naruto as Yumi petted his dick, making him moan.

"If it wasn't for me you'd have blown your load way beforehand" said the girl using her finger to scoop the white substance off her cheek and taste it "tastes good" she said seductively.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, tucking his pecker back in his pants and closing it.

"Now? Now I go back to where I came from and deal with my friends about putting this plan forth" the girl smirked at Naruto with a wink "I'll be back, oh, and don't tell anybody of what happened"" with that she vanished

No poof, no smoke.

She just vanished.

* * *

Naruto blinked in surprise as time caught up again and he was on the floor in front of Iruka, who was surprised that the blond wasn't in his grip anymore.

"What the? How did you get on the floor?" the scarred instructor asked as Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off.

"I don't know" lied Naruto, he didn't want to incur the wrath of a Goddess.

"Well, whatever. You still need to clean up the monument!" said Iruka pointing at the defaced monument, that made Naruto groan lazily.

"But I don't wanna!"

"To bad!"

* * *

Naruto sat in class with his head on the table looking like he was asleep, but he was remembering all that had happened between him and Yumi when time froze. He might have lingered on the sensations he'd experienced for the first time but he was also worried about what Yumi had in store for him and his universe.

'Huh, it's weird to say it like that. _My_ universe' the blond chuckled.

"Having fun my sex toy?" the boy's head shot up in surprise to see Yumi sitting on the table with a tilt of her head.

"Y-Yumi!" he said in surprise. Yumi smiled and patted his head.

"Nice to see you remembered" the girl's smile turned into a smirk when Naruto realised she was indirectly calling him stupid and glared at her.

"Hey!" Yumi laughed and hopped off his desk. Naruto took note that the girl was now wearing a different coloured yukata this one was orange in colour, his favourite colour.

"It's done" she said well she walked around the class. Naruto stood up and walked behind the girl, who stopped in front of a boy that was eating chips in class. He was chubby with a weird cap on and a normal outfit except he had wrappings around his hands and swirls on his cheeks. Yumi reached forward and grabbed the packet, the girl then started munching on the chips.

"What's done?" asked Naruto as the girl walked to the front and sat down on Iruka's desk.

"What I said I was gonna do. This whole world has changed" the girl looked up in thought "well actually it while change in 10 seconds when I start time again"

"What exactly did you do?" asked Naruto as he squinted his eyes.

"Have you ever played a video game?" Yumi asked munching on a chip.

"Once or twice, yeah" said Naruto not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"In short your world has just become similar to a game" said Yumi smirking at Naruto's shocked look.

"What do you mean my world is a game?!" he screamed in surprise as Yumi looked bored.

"Exactly what I mean" said Yumi, then looked up in thought "well actually, it's more like I added certain abilities to this world"

"Added them how?"

"It's like pickups" the girl finished the chips and left the packet on Iruka's desk. Said owner of desk was frozen mid lecture "each pick up is different from the last. Some strong, some weak, some useless others earth shattering" Yumi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him forward.

When the boy was standing in front of her Yumi leaned forward and kissed him. The blond was shocked at the sudden feeling. The next thing he knew there was a pleasant sensation going up his spine.

When Yumi pulled back the sensation was replaced with discomfort and some pain.

"Wha-What's happening?" groaned Naruto falling to his knees. Yumi looked down at him with a smile.

"Your genetic code is being rewritten that's what" said the Goddess shocking Naruto.

"What?!" he yelled and tried to stand up, only to fall to his knees "Why?!"

"Because you are the first person to experience this new transition to befall this world"

Naruto looked down at his hands and screamed in surprise as the skin on his fingers started burning away and turning into embers. He saw his bones and screamed in fear.

Just as fast as it happened the skin appeared again. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief he felt a thousand shocks going through his body as electricity shock off his very being and left a burnt mark on the floor.

When that vanished Naruto felt the temperature drop and made him wrap his arms around himself to keep warm. He felt even colder when he did this and retracted his hands. When he looked down he saw his hand had icicles standing out of it.

Then all of a sudden the sensations stopped. Naruto blinked in surprise and stood up to look at Yumi, who was smiling at him.

"What was that?" asked the boy looking at his hand. He thought of the flames that burnt his skin away. As he finished this thought the tips of his fingers caught alight and made the blond jump back in surprise then start screaming.

After realizing the flames weren't hurting him Naruto looked down to see the flames dancing on his fingertips, which was shining like a fire.

"Wow" he said in amazement.

"This is what I mean" said Yumi putting a leg over the other "throughout your world there are, let's call them power ups. Each power up is modelled after abilities people in other universes have. The one you just acquired is a power that allows you to use certain elements and powers. I'm unable to tell you the real names and they are used differently from the one in the other world" Yumi smirked at the blond "never say I don't treat you right sex toy" she made a pointed look at Naruto's junk.

The blond blushed up a storm and held his hands over his junk, but forgot that his fingers were on fire. The minute his hand came in contact with the fabric of his pants it caught a light.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as his pants started burning at a rapid pace. He tried to pat it out but the flame was defiant and burnt up his entire outfit. Oddly enough it left him burnt free.

"My clothes!" the blond shouted in surprise, he realized he was naked and covered himself up. Yumi laughed and jumped off the table and stood in front of Naruto.

"Oh man up it was ugly after all" the girl said making Naruto huff in anger.

"It was not!" he frowned at her. Yumi just rolled her eyes and moved his hands away. When she laid eyes on the boy's junk she smirked again. Grabbing the obi on her yukata and gave it a yank making the rope break off.

When the obi was gone Yumi shed the yukata and stood butt naked. The minute Naruto laid eyes on her his penis stood at attention to greet her.

'A-Am I-' Naruto thought fearfully.

"No. You're not a lolicon" said Yumi reaching forward and grabbing the dick in front of her. She started walking forward and towards the classroom door "your dick reacted like that because my body is something that would make any earthly man desire it" Naruto walked behind her as the girl led him by the penis making the blond moan and struggle not to fall over "I could make a 90 year old man get a hard on as if he was 18 again"

Yumi led the blond out of the academy all the while giving him jerks, enough to give him pleasure but not enough to make him fall over because of his knees buckling.

"Y-Yumi…Wh-Wh-Where are we going?" asked Naruto in moan as Yumi led him down the street passing frozen villagers. Yumi stopped and turned around to face the boy, all the while letting his penis go.

"We're gonna get you new clothes" said the girl reaching up and grabbing the boy around the neck and jumped up. When she was at eye level the Goddess wrapped her legs around Naruto and made sure his hard on was between her butt cheeks "now mush well I make you feel good"

Not about to deny someone who could destroy him with a snap of the fingers Naruto put his hands under the girl's thighs and started walking. The boy groaned as Yumi started moving her rear up and down on his dick (he didn't remember her butt being bigger).

"I'm a Goddess baka" said Yumi rolling her eyes "I can make myself grow bigger knockers if I wanted but it's fun to watch you keep having inner debates with yourself" she smirked at the frowning blond.

The turned a corner and Yumi started nibbling on Naruto's skin, making the boy moan loudly as he struggled to walk with all the pleasure being given to him.

"You know" Yumi looked up at Naruto and smirked evilly "we could have sex. Pop your cherry now"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as Yumi said this. The hell? Where did that come from?

"I know that you find me attractive and you'd love to fuck me" the girl reached up and stroked his chin "so why not?"

"B-Because…" the blond couldn't come up with anything. Everything in him was screaming to fuck the Goddess with little regard for how he felt about it, like an animal instinct was waking up.

"Don't because me" said Yumi with a frown and made herself rise up slightly. She rubbed the head of his dick with her pussy lips "you want to ram your dick into this pussy don't you?" she gave an evil smirk as Naruto's brain went into over drive.

Yumi moved so his penis was between them and started rubbing it between her pussy lips. Naruto was now on auto pilot as he headed for the clothing store and enjoyed the sensation. All the while his brain was having a war with itself.

'Oh this is too good' thought Yumi. She could turn into her older self and give the blond peace of mind, but she was playful by nature so tormenting the boy was enough.

When they stopped walking Yumi looked up to see a clothing store with a person half inside holding the door open. Naruto walked inside at Yumi's request.

The white haired Goddess started directing the boy to go down different rows of clothing. When they passed by clothing the girl liked she would grab it and put it over her shoulder, even as she did this she didn't stop moving up and down on Naruto. Said boy was nothing more than a zombie now, he was just moaning and walking around slowly.

'Poor kid' thought Yumi reaching up and stroking the back of the boy's head to comfort him, it made the moaning go down a bit but it didn't stop.

"Ok Naruto to the changing room" said the girl hit his ass cheek with her heel. The blond walked to where he was supposed to go with no complaint.

* * *

 **Ok! I hope y'all enjoyed that!**

 **If you feel weird about the Yumi thing I would like to point out that in Anime, some girls never look their age. I refer you now to ToraDora's own Taiga! She looks like a middle schooler but yet Yuuji falls in love with her and heaven only knows what happened after the series ended.**

 **But anyway leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **P.S: Tell me if y'all prefer Yumi to go away or if you want her to pop up at random points in the story. She might not be as intimate as she is now but she will be a big tease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually surprised that i got so much reviews in the span of a few hours. Thanks!**

 **I was so surprised I started the next chapter already.**

 **Read and enjoy!**

 **LEMON Warning!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other Anime/Games mentioned**

* * *

 **Ch2**

Yumi immediately dropped the clothes on the floor and told Naruto to sit down. The blond did as told and sat down. Yumi looked down between them to see that Naruto's dick was lathered up and ready.

"Last chance~" she whispered seductively "I'm giving you an all access pass to heavenly pussy~"

Naruto just moaned, this time in annoyance at having the pleasure leave him. Yumi rolled her eyes and continued rubbing her pussy over his member to appease the zombie like Jinchuriki.

"Moan once for yes, two times for no" the blond moaned. Yumi waited for the second moan but nothing came. This made her smirk evilly and stop rubbing. Naruto gripped her thighs tightly to send her message to start moving.

Yumi did better than that. She unhooked her feet and straddled the boy with her honey pot just over his member. Looking at the glassed over look of the blond the girl smirked wider and sat down on him.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment then rolled into the back of head and moaned so loud Yumi was pretty sure people will be able to hear it when she started time again.

"Congrates" she said as she moved up and down "you're no longer a virgin" Naruto just grunted in recognition.

"How does my pussy feel? Pretty good huh?" asked Yumi as she made Naruto lay on the long seat in the changing room.

"Pretty….good…" Naruto moaned back unable to form coherent words. Yumi just laughed as she rode the blond for all he was worth. With each bounce Naruto would let out a grunt of pleasure. He reached up and grabbed the girl's breasts and fondled them.

Yumi laughed as Naruto squeezed her breasts like a blind man trying to figure out what he was holding.

"Do you like my breasts?" the Goddess purred leaning down so her breasts were in his face "Why don't you suck on them?"

Not needing further instructions Naruto started sucking on the breasts like a new born would their mother's. Yumi laughed louder as she sped up and used all the muscles in her pussy to squeeze the penis inside it.

Naruto moaned and grabbed her ass cheeks. He gave it a few smacks making them jiggle. He grabbed them and made Yumi move faster. The Goddess just smirked and let the boy do as he pleased with her body. If she was honest with herself she was enjoying it as well.

Naruto moaned as Yumi felt his dick get a bit bigger inside her pussy. She smirked wider and sped up, all the while letting her heavenly being seep back into her pussy. She had to take it away so that Naruto wouldn't blow his load straight away.

When the heavenly feeling hit his penis Naruto's brain went blank as he had an orgasm that put the previous one to shame. His toes curled and he started smacking Yumi's right ass cheek roughly.

Yumi blushed a bit as cum went inside her. She was a deity so this sperm wouldn't be able to fertilize her eggs unless she told them too. I mean, come on that's how the Greek Gods had children with humans (The female ones).

Naruto blacked out and the last thing he saw was Yumi's smiling face.

* * *

When he woke up Naruto saw he was in class again with everybody facing Iruka.

'Huh, it was a dream' he thought in disappointment.

"No it wasn't" Naruto heard next to him and turned his head. Sitting in the seat next to him was Yumi leaning back in her seat with a bored look on her face and fully clothed.

"Wait so we…" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"We made it to the clothing store and when you and I entered the changing room you blew a load. Luckily I got on my knees and let you cum on me instead of between us; because boy did you let out one hell of a load" Yumi giggled making Naruto blush up a storm.

Feeling a bit different Naruto looked down to see his clothes were different now. He had on a sleeve-less black jacket that had a hood, a burnt orange top underneath that. He had on black ¾ shorts (it was similar to his other pants in form).

The blond blinked in surprise and checked to see that the clothing were an awesome fit. They were tight but a bit baggy, like his jumpsuit was.

"This is so cool" said Naruto checking inside the jacket to see hidden pockets. As he turned his head to thank Yumi he finally felt something on his forehead. Reaching up the blond blinked in surprise when he felt metal instead of the plastic of his goggles.

Grabbing the thing around his forehead the boy took it off and blinked in surprise. Instead of the green goggles he always wore the boy had in his hands a pair of dark coloured steampunk goggles.

"You may now thank me" said Yumi smirking at the blond who was gapping like a fish. He put the goggles on and saw they were clear, unlike his other goggles, which had stains on it that just wouldn't come out.

"Yumi…" Naruto reached out and hugged the girl, who giggled in response "thank you, I don't know how to repay you"

"Oh it's fine" said the girl patting his back "you've already done enough for me" she had a devious look on her face "more than enough"

* * *

"Now that that it over let's talk more" said Yumi as she sat on Naruto's lap with her back to his chest.

"Er…sure…" said Naruto, he felt drained and didn't think he'd be able to go another round of teasing with the deity on his lap.

"About the original script-" Naruto interrupted her.

"Actually, I have a few questions if you will?" seeing the girl nod her head Naruto continued "you said I had a burden place upon me. By who and what is it?"

"Oh that? It's the being you guys call the Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Yumi with little to no reaction to what she just said. Naruto on the other hand was so shocked that he went rigid as a statue.

Yumi looked over her shoulder at the blond with bored eyes "and the guy who put him inside you was the Yondaime Hokage, who also happens to be your father Minato Namikaze"

"What?!" screamed Naruto about to jump up had Yumi not grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. Not expecting this Naruto was taken by surprise as Yumi proceeded to turn around and straddle him.

"Now listen here you" she narrowed her eyes at the boy "I know you're feeling betrayed, hurt, scared, whatever. I've see them all, more times than I care for" Yumi leaned in closer so Naruto could feel the pressure the girl was bearing down on him "what he did was to save the village and he trusted you to be able to not only hold back but control the Kyuubi as well" she reached up and patted his cheeks "believe me sex toy he knew the minute you were born that you were destined for something great" the girl gave him a genuine smile.

"…and what about my mom?" asked Naruto in a whisper "did…did she love me?"

"Naruto…" Yumi kissed the boy after a few seconds she pulled back "she loved you the minute you were brought into this world. In fact both of them gave their lives to protect you from a claw attack by the Kyuubi"

Naruto felt tears running down cheeks as Yumi whipped them away and told him it was alright.

"Thank you" said Naruto dropping his head so it was resting on the girl's shoulder.

"Anytime, so stop being a little bitch and man up" said Yumi pecking the boy's cheek, who sweat dropped at the girl's blunt way of speaking "speaking of time let's start it, shall we?" Naruto sat back up and nodded his head.

"And when time starts, I'll be gone back to my home" said Yumi making Naruto sit straight up.

"W-Would I be able to see you again?" he asked fearfully, honestly he grew a bit closer to the white haired Goddess. Said Goddess giggled.

"Of course silly" she said petting his head "I can't leave my favourite sex toy alone now can I?"

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Naruto making Yumi laugh.

"Never" with that she vanished and time started again. Iruka's lecture started again and Naruto could already feel the boredom seeping in. Pushing that aside Naruto focoused on the clock on the wall and mentally counted.

5

4

3

2

1

…

…

Nothing?

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked down at his hands. Looking left then right he made sure no one was watching before putting his hands under the table and thought of the flame from before. He made sure to keep it away from himself, and the desk.

His fingers caught light and flames sprouted from the tips. Ok, so it wasn't a dream maybe he counted wrong?

"Iruka!" the class door was slammed open by a random teacher, who was panting.

"Tomi? What's wrong?" asked the scarred instructor.

"T-The Ho-Hokage has c-called for a village meeting" the guy panted out "you're in charge of taking your class there" with that Tomi ran down the hall to tell the next teacher.

"Alright kids. You heard him" said Iruka as all the kids stood up.

"Iruka-sensei, is this an attack?" asked a random civilian student. That question made the other kids start fearing as well.

"Don't worry. If this was an attack there'd a different action taken" the teacher gave them a warm smile "now, let's make our way to the front of the academy"

* * *

"Hey Naruto, where'd the clothes come from?" asked Kiba, a boy with feral like features that were similar to that of a dog, a grey hoodie with fur on the edges, two red fangs on his cheeks and a white puppy's head was poking out of his jacket. The question had the effect of the rest of the class turning to the blond idiot, who was walking down the hall with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Oi! I'm talking to you" Kiba grabbed the boy's arm and made him stop walking. The blond looked like had just woken from a daze and turned to Kiba in surprise.

"Oh, Kiba" he grinned well placing his hands behind his head "What's up?"

The Inuzuka's eye twitched in annoyance "I asked where you got those clothes?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh these?" the blond said as he tugged on the top "I bought them"

"But when did you change into them? When you came into class you were wearing your kill me orange jumpsuit. Now, when we left class you're wearing new clothes?" Kiba said in confusion.

"…Geez Kiba. I didn't know you batted for the other team. Why are you watching me like some sort of stalker?" Naruto stepped away from the boy in fear.

"I'M NOT GAY!" yelled a red faced Kiba.

"Sure, sure" said Naruto putting his hands back behind his head and started walking towards the exit with the surrounding students trying to conceal their laughter.

The Inuzuka heir huffed at being humiliated like that and glared at the blonde's back.

He wasn't the only one watching the blond. A set of charcoal eyes was fixed on the blonde's back with a calculated look in them. These eyes belonged to a female that had long black hair that hung to the middle of her back with some hair sticking out giving her an edgy look. The girl's appeal was a blue sleeveless top that had a high collar. Her pants were white and stopped mid-thigh.

This was Satsuki Uchiha second survivor of the whipped-out Uchiha clan.

The reason she was watching the blond was because she had seen him summon the flames to his fingertips and it shocked and intrigued her. Since when did the dobe learn to do Fire Justu? And how did he do it? She didn't see him do any hand signs.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed tiredly as he reread the message on the scroll.

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi of the Hidden Leaf Village_

 _Hi! I'm a scroll sent here from the Goddess that watches over this universe. She has now implemented a new concept that both works alongside and enhances your peoples (by people I mean the whole elemental nations) use of charka._

 _These abilities are generally like a video game (if you ever played one) through-out the land are, let's call them power-ups, if someone comes into contact with it they will gain it's abilities and can do things completely different from what you ninjas are used too._

 _I know it's hard to believe but my Goddess has sent a power-up with me. You will notice the glowing orb in front of you. I implore you to touch it. If you have then you will know that it has made you feel different._

 _The minute you touched it/touch it you will have your genetic code changed to accommodate the new abilities._

 _My Goddess has told me that that orb is a temporary power-up and it will vanish the minute you use it for the first time. So save it for a village announcement._

 _As you are reading this, there are similar scrolls being sent to the higher ups in your world, mainly Daimyos and other Kages._

 _There are many questions you have but I cannot answer them for I am not but a humble scroll_ (Hiruzen swore he could hear the scroll laugh) _BUT! I will say this!_

 _My Goddess has put in complications as to how these abilities are to be used. Even those with the strongest abilities will have a set-back placed upon them._

 _That's all I can tell you myself. So at the bottom of the page are instructions on how these abilities will work, rules and how to handle rowdy people that think they can usurp positions of power._

"Hokage-sama" the old man looked up to see his secretary standing by the door "every village is present and awaiting your announcement. We have also set up a broadcast so it can reach those not currently in the crowd"

"Thank you Momo-chan" said the old Kage giving the woman a smile. Momo bowed in respect then left to join the crowd at the bottom.

The Third Kage sighed tiredly once more before pushing himself up and towards the door of his office.

* * *

The whole of Konoha were so silent you could probably hear a pin drop. Each villager was watching the roof of the Hokage tower waiting for their Village leader to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long as the aged Kage suddenly appeared on the roof and made his way to the railing. He was smoking his pipe, so many knew that whatever was about to be said was going to be big news.

"Villagers of Konoha" the old man started "I come to you today to announce bring new information that has been brought to my attention"

Every villager gulped at the serious tone their village leader used. What could he have to say that would warrant such seriousness?

"I come to you today to tell you…God is real" only after he said that did the old Kage realize how crazy that sounded.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" the whole village screamed "THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL US?!"

"SHUT IT!" the Hiruzen screamed back making the villagers quiet down almost instantly "Now as I was saying. I might not have phrased that in the right way, but what I say in the truth. Not a few minutes ago I received a scroll which had appeared in front of him and told me that a Goddess has gifted us with new abilities"

"Like what?" a random villager said making the others ask the same question. The old Kage raised his hand to silence them once again.

"Like this" the old man raised his hand to the sky and made a fist. The minute he did that the whole sky was engulfed in black. Every villager was now awe struck and fear induced.

"H-How did this happen?" one villager said and just as fast as it arrived the darkness vanished.

"I've been informed that what I have used was a Power Up that this Goddess has bestowed upon us" the Third blew out a puff of smoke "I was informed that these abilities will pop up at random times so do not go tearing the places apart to look for them.

"Everybody is limited to four abilities and cannot obtain more. There was a danger that stated you are likely to die from having more. If you want a new one but already have four then you will be given the option to get rid of one that you don't want

"An interesting fact is that civilians can also use these abilities but they will be downgraded to the point where its full effects are physically impossible to achieve. All civilians are limited to one each. Why? Because these abilities are tied into our souls and charka network.

"Lastly, Kages and Daimyos have been informed on how to restrain those who use these abilities to keep people from trying to stir up trouble and better themselves by doing nefarious deeds" the Hokage blew out another puff of smoke "You are entitled to your secrets and will not be forced to reveal your abilities but never use them to go against the Will of Fire"

After he said his speech the whole village stared up in silence until someone cheered. Which was followed by everybody else cheering and saying prays in thanks.

"I find this extremely hilarious" Naruto heard beside him and turned his head to see Yumi standing there with an amused look on her face "they think I did this to help? Pfft, It's all for my amusement"

"Yumi?" said the blond in shock. He looked around but no one was paying attention to the blond and white haired duo "what if someone sees you?"

"They can't see me baka" said Yumi rolling her eyes. She grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him out of the crowd of cheering learners "and by that fact they can't see you as well"

"Wh-Where are we going?" asked Naruto as the white haired Goddess led him away from the huge crowd gathered at the centre.

"We're gonna go have some fun" said the girl with a lecherous look on her face, a look that made Naruto blush bright crimson.

* * *

"Is it just me, or are you a fast learner?" asked Yumi as Naruto licked her pussy. The two had made it to Naruto's apartment to have some privacy. The white haired Goddess stroked the boy's hair "what am I saying of course it's me"

Naruto would have rolled his eyes but his taste buds were have mini orgasms at the moment.

"Now that we are alone" said Yumi waving her hand making her keyboard and mouse appear in front of her. Currently the two were on Naruto's bed as the boy kept ravaging the pussy of the Goddess, who was leaning back on the headboard of the bed "I need to make a few other alterations" she started typing on the keyboard and clicking on her mouse.

In the back of his mind Naruto wondered what the girl was looking at but didn't voice his question since his body wouldn't allow him to move from his position.

"Let's see here…that…moves here. Let's alter that. Bring that over here…" Yumi kept speaking to herself as she idly felt herself reaching an orgasm but that was a long way off. So being the _generous_ Goddess she was the deity brought that orgasm closer and squirted into the blonde's mouth, who didn't waste any time to drink up the heavenly liquid.

"Well, Well" the white haired girl looked out of the corner of her eye to see someone appearing in the same room as the two.

The person was tall and looked to be in her 20s with curves in all the right places. She currently wore a red strapless dress and had an amused smirk on her face. Her eyes were a shade of red with her hair hanging to the middle of her back and the tips burning.

"It seems you weren't kidding about giving your main character a bit of heaven" said the woman. Naruto mind caught up with the moment and finally noticed the other woman in the room. So he jumped to the other side of the room in surprise.

"Hello Tami" said Yumi smiling at the woman, not caring in the slightest that she was butt-naked. Naruto on the other hand was trying to hide his boner, which was begging to be inside the deity leaning against his headboard.

Tami walked over to the bed and fell onto it with bounce, which made her breasts jiggle. An action that made Naruto groan in pain, seeing her breasts jiggle made his boner even harder.

Yumi motioned Naruto to come over. The blond did so hesitantly, forgetting about trying to hide his boner now which was straining against his pants.

When he was by the foot of the bed Yumi waved her hand and made the keyboard and mouse disappear again. She made a 'come here' motion with her finger at our blond protagonist, who hesitantly climbed onto the bed, watching the other woman wearily.

The minute he was close enough Yumi turned onto her stomach and presented her rear to the blond, who was fighting the urge to slam into her one time.

"Go ahead my sex toy use my ass as your cock-sleeve" the white haired Goddess made a hand motion and made the boy's clothes vanish. By now Naruto didn't care that there was another woman in the room, who was watching the two with amused eyes.

The boy straddled Yumi and placed his dick between her ass cheeks. He grabbed a handful of both cheeks and began to furiously fuck her cheeks.

"So why are you here?" asked Yumi looking at Tami. Said deity just shrugged her shoulders and smirked at her fellow deity.

"Can't I come visit my best friend?" asked Tami with a wider smirk. Yumi gave the woman a dead panned look as Naruto leaned closer with blank eyes. The boy stuck his tongue out and licked Yumi's skin, which was just as sweet.

"No, you can't" said Yumi making Tami pout "without reason"

"Poopy" said the woman standing up and walked around the room looking at all the little items in said room "fine. I came to make sure that you really want to do this? You know that it could lead your world into total war?"

"Do I look like I care?" asked Yumi reaching over shoulder and patted Naruto on the head.

"It looks like you're enjoying your world quite a lot actually" said Tami stopping by the bed again "I know how boring it can get. I just wish…that I had thought of this first" both deities shared a laugh as Naruto erupted over Yumi's back.

The minute he shot out his last load the blond feel over next to Yumi and twitched in pleasure. Yumi reached back and scooped up some of the cum and presented it to Tami, who happily sucked the white liquid off her finger.

"Tastes good" said the woman flipping her flaming red hair over her shoulder "I'd love to stay and chat but Luffy just learned that his brother has been locked up and I want to see how I can alter that from the last time I did it"

"Drop by again" said Yumi after making all the cum float off her back and out the window, to hit a purple haired woman, who happened to be walking by, in the face.

"AH! My eye!" the woman screamed making Yumi laugh. The deity put her yukata back on and patted Naruto on the ass.

"Good shot sex toy, good shot" the deity snapped her fingers and made the boy's clothes reappear.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a awesome review!**

 **Next chapter I'll cut down on the limes and lemons I promise (unless y'all want to see more of that ;D)**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm loving the reviews! I'm happy that you guys love it!**

 **As I said. I tried to dial back on the lemons and limes, tell me if it's alright (or if i should dial it back a bit more, so there's more of a plot)**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Game mentioned in this anime.**

* * *

 **Ch3**

Naruto yawned loudly as he woke up the next morning. The first thing he noticed was that he had slept in his clothes and Yumi was nowhere to be seen. That didn't really surprise him all that much, a Goddess wouldn't want to send time with him, main character or not. She was a Goddess, someone with tremendous power and she could destroy the world with not so much as a click of her fingers.

Getting up our blond protagonist made his way to his bathroom to wash up for the day. He felt spent, like he had been running and exercising non-stop for the whole day yesterday. Maybe, that was because he had spent a better half of the day with his dick being rubbed by, sucked, and rubbed on Yumi. It might not sound very sleep inducing, BUT let's point of that this was a **Goddess** , with a body that his mortal body could barely keep up with.

One could only shudder to think what would happen if he stuck his dick INSIDE the Goddess.

But without any other thought on the matter the blond entered his shower to clean up the sweaty smell that clung to his skin. Turning the water on Naruto relished in the warm refreshing water.

It was in the middle of his relishing that the Jinchuriki felt a pair of hands start roaming his body.

"Mmm" someone purred in his ear as they stood behind him "morning my sex toy" the hands went down to his morning wood.

"Y-Yumi!" the blond shouted in surprise as the girl gave his morning wood a squeeze, it was sensitive okay?!

"Is that anyway to greet your Goddess?" the girl purred again and started jerking the blond off.

"Wh-What a-a-are you doing here?" Naruto moaned out as Yumi reached around and used her other hand as well.

"I just came to visit" Yumi had an evil smirk as Naruto started bucking into her hands "We're gonna need to hurry so you can head over to school bright and early" the girl reached under and gave his balls a quick squeeze.

Naruto groaned as the Goddess went around and got on her knees in front of her favourite human.

"Let's see how long you can last against me going 2% of my power" said Yumi jerking the dick some more.

Her response was a loud groan from the blond boy.

* * *

BANG

The class that was taught by Iruka turned their attention to the door when a zombie like Naruto entered the class and dragged himself over to where his seat was.

The boy fell into his seat with not a care in the world, or more like not a fuck being given. The boy instantly fell asleep the minute he got situated in the seat and was now snoring away.

The class blinked in surprise. This was new, since when did the usual energetic blond fall asleep early in the morning. Said Blond was asleep with his head hanging over the back of the chair and an arm hanging on either side of his seat.

"Oi" the blond made a grunting sound showing he was trying to ignore the person "wake up dobe" Naruto just made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat.

The next thing that happened was Naruto having his head face planted on the desk in front of him. He shot up in surprise and turned to the culprit. The minute he laid eyes on the person he glared red hot daggers.

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto asked the black haired girl.

"Stop snoring. You're distracting me" Satsuki said not turning away from staring at the board. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"De fuck?! That's why you slammed my face into the desk?!" the blond rage shouted at the Uchiha female, who turned her glare on him. She stared at the boy as if he was nothing but a stain on society.

"I'd slam your face into the desk for a lot less" the girl said evenly. By now the two were in each other's personal space with lightening shooting from their glares.

"Well I'm sorry!" Naruto threw his hands in the air "I'm sorry that I distracted you from acting so EMO!"

"What did you call me?" the Uchiha girl stood up and glared at the boy harder than she did before.

"Emo! You're nothing more than a little emo Teme!" the two were mere seconds away from throwing punches at each other.

"Naruto! Satsuki! Stop it!" the two looked to the front to see Iruka standing there with a frown on his face.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" the two yelled poking each other in the face and glaring at one another.

"I DON'T CARE! SIT DOWN AND SHUT-UP!" scarred instructor used his Big Head Justu to get his point across. Said point was caught by the two, who scrambled to their seats but didn't stop glaring at one another.

"Good" said Iruka nodded his head "now before we get on with the day. I know that today you all were supposed to have your Genin exams but the Hokage has postponed it for the time being to look into this _Power Up_ story" that got many boos from the class "Shut it!"

"Well this goes on you're all dismissed from class and will be called back when it's time to take the exams" that got him cheers "now get out of here and make sure you're prepared for the Genin exams"

The class bolted for the door and Naruto would have followed had he not been grabbed by the hood of his jacket.

"And where do you think you're going?" the blond gulped in fear as he looked over his shoulder to see Iruka giving him an evil smirk "you got some cleaning to do"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in fear as Iruka dragged him towards the door.

* * *

"Stupid…son of a…" Naruto kept grumbling to himself as he scrubbed the paint off the Hokage monument. Iruka sat on top the Third Hokage's head carving with keeping a watchful eye on the blond boy below him, who was kept up by a rope.

"If you hurry up you'll be able to go home you know" said the instructor making Naruto frown deeper.

"To what?" he growled out, making Iruka feel a pang in his heart. The instructor knew what it was like to go home to an empty house as a kid and knew that he just opened a bad wound by saying that.

"Why don't I treat you to some Ramen if you finish before the time hits 12?" he asked trying to bring up the blond boy's spirits.

"Really?!" Naruto looked up in pure surprise "wait…am I paying?" Iruka sweat dropped.

"I'll pay" that got a 'YATTA!' from the blond.

"Now that's how you properly motivate someone!" Naruto said happily "Hey Iruka-sensei did you know ramen is the food of the Gods?" that got him a chuckle from the older male.

"Sure Naruto, sure" the man listened as the blond went on about how Ramen was food that brought happiness to anybody and how the Ninja Wars could have been solved peacefully over a nice bowl of Ramen.

As the blond kept on talking he finished the Third's face and moved onto the Fourth's face. Here he gave pause and stared at the eye of the man he, just yesterday, found out was his father. Looking at the face made him think of what was sealed inside of him.

Why? Why would a father place such a burden on their kid? A kid who had no say in the matter? I knew that the man gave his life to save him and he will be grateful for that, but he can't help but wonder why? Why him? It couldn't have been because he just thought he was able to hold it back. If that was so why not seal it into another kid? Maybe a real orphan?

'Even though I AM a real orphan' thought the blond with a frown.

"Naruto?" the blond looked up to see Iruka looking at him with concern "is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" said Naruto and started scrubbing at the paint feverously.

* * *

"Man that was good" said Naruto walking down the street with a satisfied look on his face. He had thoroughly enjoyed the meal, free meal let's not forget about that, that Iruka took him to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand for.

But in the back of his mind the blond had to say that the food he had been praising, since he first tasted it, didn't taste the same. Every time he tried to remind himself that this was the food that he loved his mind kept reminding him of his times with Yumi.

"Damn that Goddess" grumbled Naruto stuffing his hands in his pockets with an angry frown on his face "she ruined my love of ramen"

The blond was so enclosed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person also turning the corner and that's how the boy found himself bumping into the person and taking them to the ground.

"Ouch…" groaned Naruto pushing himself up with one hand and rubbing his head with the other "what was that?" he heard someone moan underneath him.

Looking down our blond protagonist stared at the fact that he had just bumped into a brown haired girl, who was on the ground beneath him blushing up a storm. Naruto wondered why her face looked like a red beckon. As he wondered the boy felt something squishy in his hand.

Looking further down Naruto noticed that his hand must have grabbed her breast as he fell (involuntarily!). He gave the mould of flesh a squeeze so his brain would catch up to the situation at hand.

The girl moaned again making the blond ninja in training finally piece together what happened, since it happened so fast.

Jumping up Naruto looked on in fear as the girl sat up. The blond bowed his head in in fear and shame.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" he said over and over again as the girl dusted herself off and straightened her top.

"No biggie" said the person with a shrug throwing Naruto for a loop. He looked back up and studied the girl. She had brown hair tied up in two buns giving her a panda like appearance. Her top was a sleeveless pink qipao-style blouse, with red trimmings and yellow fastening buttons, and green pants. The thing that got Naruto's attention was the forehead protector around her head.

"You're a ninja?" he asked. The girl smiled at that and nodded her head.

"Yip. Name's Tenten, Genin of one year so far" said the now identified Tenten pointing at her forehead protector with her thumb and a look of pride.

"Oh! So you were in last year's class then?" asked Naruto making Tenten nod again.

"Yeah, of the whole year only my team passed" that made Naruto pause and stare at her confusion.

"Only team?" the blond said in confusion looking up in thought "but the Genin exams are super easy, right?"

"Easy? Ha!" Tenten smirked at Naruto "don't count your chickens before they hatch kid"

"Oi! I'm not a kid!" growled Naruto. Honestly, what's with everybody calling him a kid?

"Well I am older than you by a year" said Tenten tapping her chin in mock thought "and I'm a Genin, who are recognized as adults in the ninja community"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna become a Genin when we have our Genin Exams and I'll show you who's a kid" that just made Tenten snicker.

"You think that the Genin Exams is all it takes to become a full fledge Genin?" the girl started laughing "sorry to break it to you kid but test is nothing compared to what your Jounin instructor is gonna give you afterwards"

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. They weren't informed of another test after their Genin one in class…which now that he thinks about is actually stupid. Sure the Justu they had to perform would help out in some aspects of their lives, but it wouldn't really help against someone like a Jounin without some kind of backup.

"Figured it out?" asked Tenten and patted Naruto on the head "well then good luck. I'm gonna go practice…and hopefully find one of those Power Ups that the Goddess gave us"

Naruto blinked when Tenten walked past him. He heard the words train and Power Ups, and that caught his attention.

"Hey wait!" the bun haired girl stopped and looked at Naruto over her shoulder "can I train with you?"

"You?" Tenten snorted "You're not even a Genin yet"

"Yeah? So what? You scared I'll be better than you?" Naruto gave her a mocking smirk, making the girl frown.

"Fine, if you think can stand up to my training methods let's go" Naruto smirked in victory and followed Tenten.

* * *

"Alright kid-" Naruto cut her off with a tick mark on his head.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Tenten just waved off his declaration with a flick of her wrist.

"Sure, sure. If you want me to call you by name then you gotta earn that right" she said pulling out a scroll and unrolled it. Naruto looked down at the open scroll with a confused look. He didn't know what those symbols were, and being the inquisitive person he was the blond had to ask.

"What are those?" he pointed to the symbols on the scroll.

"You don't know what seals are?" the blank look on Naruto's face said it all. Tenten sighed and rubbed her temples "Baka"

"Oi!" Naruto said in annoyance, maybe he was absent that day. She didn't know.

"Ok fine, how about this" Tenten held up another scroll "I'll tell you about seals if you can beat me, or at the very least impress me, in a spar" now she was talking Naruto's language.

"I'll take you up on that challenge" Tenten smirked at her soon to be sparring partner.

"But if you lose or I feel you like you're boring to me, then you gotta be my training dummy for a whole month!" that made Naruto's grin vanish.

"Training dummy, as in I stand there well you attack me?" Tenten shook her head in a negative fashion making Naruto sigh in relief.

"It's more like I chase you down and throw kunai at you" that made Naruto fall back in surprise.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Tenten just shrugged.

"You can't bet unless you get something out of it if the other person loses" the bun haired girl placed her hand on the seal and made a bunch of kunai appear in a neat organised pile "let's begin shall we?" the innocent face Tenten gave Naruto wasn't helping at the moment. If anything it served to make him more scared.

Without any warning Tenten flung a kunai at Naruto, who dodged in the nick of time. That was only the start as Tenten grabbed more kunai and started throwing them after Naruto, who decided to retreat to the surrounding foliage for cover from the psychotic girl.

Naruto jumped onto a branch and took off with a happy Tenten chasing after him. He swore the girl was out to get him. That crazed look that took over her features only served to further prove his point.

"This is for touching my breast you perv!" Tenten screamed after Naruto, who turned white as a ghost. He learnt in his life to never piss off a woman. How did he learn that? One day when he was passing the hot springs he saw a man peeking into the women's side. Since he was only seven at the time he could get away with what he did. And what he did was run into the women's side and told them someone was peeking on them.

Obviously the women weren't happy and jumped the pervert, who had cursed when he heard Naruto give him away. Afterwards the women were very grateful to the blond boy, who had spent a good time with his face between the breasts of the women, who thanked him for being a good boy. Hell they allowed him to bathe with them. Unfortunately he was to young and naïve at the time to realize the golden opportunity presented to him at the time. He was surrounded by beautiful naked women, who helped him clean himself. Oh how he wished he could go back and relive that time with his current mind.

But he learned on that day. Never. EVER! Piss off a woman! (Unless they're being a Teme like Satsuki)

"You said it was no biggie!" screamed Naruto dodging a kunai aimed at his head.

"Are you calling my breast small?!" screamed Tenten throwing more kunai at the blond, who was screaming like a girl.

Honestly, Tenten wasn't mad. She knew it was an accident by the way Naruto reacted, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up on. There was just something about the boy that made Tenten want to mess with him.

"Get back here you pervert!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"I think I lost her" said Naruto with a sigh of relief. He slid down the tree, which he was hiding behind, till he was sitting on the floor.

"Damnit! What am I gonna do?" he groaned gripping his head "why did I agree to this?"

"Now I'm gonna be a fucking pin cushion for months" crocodile tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks "I can't win"

"Since when did you become such a little whiny bitch?" the boy heard someone say. He looked up and saw Yumi standing there with a raised brow and an evil smirk.

"I seriously don't need this now" said Naruto making Yumi frown. Walking over the Goddess plopped herself in the boy's lap. She wiggled around for a bit to get comfortable and torture the blond.

"You're extremely stupid, aren't you?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, after Yumi stopped moving.

"I'd shout at you, but I don't want Tenten finding me" Yumi smirked and reached behind her. She let her hand slip down to the zipper of Naruto's pants and pulled it down. The minute the noise was made Naruto stiffened in fear of being heard and what was about to transpire between the two.

He DEFINITELY did not need this right now!

"Then you gotta be quiet" said Yumi turning around and wrapping her legs around Naruto's mid-section to keep him in place. The deity opened her yukata and showed that she wasn't wearing panties now.

'Crap!' Naruto thought as the Goddess chose to rub her pussy over his member by bouncing up and down.

"Where are yooooooou?" the blond sat more rigid now than he did before. He heard the sound of leaves being crunched under feet. Tenten wasn't trying to hide her presence at all, so at least he had one win.

"She can't hear me, but she can hear you" said Yumi rubbing faster now. Naruto was trying his best not to let a squeak out. It took every ounce of his will power not to moan, which was proving to be a fucking bitch.

It was so bad tears were leaking from his eyes, why? Why now?! Does this deity enjoy messing with him?

"Of course I do sex toy" said Yumi purposely slowing down to get a reaction out of the boy. What she got was a whimper of sorrow from the boy. Yumi laughed loudly and grabbed the boy's face. She slammed her mouth over his and forcefully entered his mouth with her tongue.

All these sensations were overloading Naruto's brain, which couldn't function properly anymore. A part of him wanted to moan so loud and give his position away. Another part was fighting to keep the boy from letting any noise be made.

"I'll find you" said Tenten as she walked towards the only tree she hadn't checked, which happened to hid her soon to be pin cushion.

Yumi pulled away and laughed louder as Naruto's face showed the war going on in his brain. It was a mix between pleasure and agony (mainly for the war of emotions going on in his head).

"She's almost here" the Goddess mocked the boy, who couldn't even move a limb "she's gonna see what a little pervert you REALLY are" Naruto let out a small whimper as his eyes glossed over.

Tenten readied a kunai to catch the probably cowering blond and put their game of cat and mouse to rest. A fact that saddened her, it was kinda fun listening to the blond boy scream like a girl and beg for mercy every time she caught up to him.

A snapping twig altered her to someone, or something behind her. Spinning around the bun haired girl saw a shadow running away from her.

"Get back here!" the girl yelled and chased the shadow, which she believed was Naruto.

* * *

"Well, that was close" said Yumi nipping at Naruto's bottom lip. Said blond had now begun to moan when his senses told him the danger was gone. Yumi rubbed up on the blond some more before she got off him. Naruto whined at the loss of pleasure, which served to make Yumi laugh again.

"I could leave you like this…" the Goddess pondered on that idea that had the effect of Naruto whining again "…but I am a merciful God" the silver haired deity shrugged her shoulders "I still need to talk to you after all" she dropped to her knees and started jerking the boy off.

"It's such a shame that I left you so stupid- (Queue angry grunt)-but it's more fun this way" Yumi gave his head a good suck "so I'll just spell it out for ya-" after she said this she took the tip in.

"Use"

"The"

"Power"

"I"

"Gave"

"You"

Between every word the deity would give a suck and each suck became harder and harder. After she said the last word she gave the tip a kiss, with some of her Godliness seeping in. That was the point when Naruto erupted and shot his load all over Yumi's face. The Goddess smirked at the panting blond on the floor.

"Aww. Poor baby" the silver haired God mocked and used her finger to swipe some cum off her face to suck on it "well it would be boring to have to watch you get thrown with kunai for a whole month straight. After all, I reshaped Tenten into someone who could hit any target" Yumi reached down and stuck her hand through the opening in her yukata.

That was the moment Naruto heard the most pleasing sound in the world.

He heard Yumi moan.

The moan itself sent shivers down Naruto's spine. It was something he wanted to hear every day of his life. To add to that pleasant sound, he witnessed Yumi's face contort in pleasure.

His member shot back up just by the sounds and facial expressions Yumi was showing at that moment. The silver haired girl retracted her hand and presented her wet finger to Naruto, who didn't waste any time in sticking it in his mouth.

"There's a good sex toy" said Yumi petting Naruto's head "maybe next time, I'll show you some real action" she gave an evil smirk when she pulled her finger away and Naruto moved with it, hoping to get more of the sweet liquid he was addicted too.

"Now go" Yumi made a hand motion and Naruto was standing up with his member back in his pants. Yumi made a circle motion, that made Naruto turn around, and pushed him around the tree and into action again.

When the blond took off in a burst of newly acquired energy Yumi peeked around the tree to watch him vanish into the foliage.

Once Naruto was gone Yumi smirked again and made the cum on her face float off her and into her pussy. She reached down again and stuck a finger inside to swear around the two liquids.

When she retracted her finger it was covered in shiny cum. She lifted the digit to her mouth and sucked off the wonderful liquid.

"Mmmmm" she moaned, more for her own taste than Naruto's. What do they say? The only way to break a diamond is with another diamond? Well this diamond had a bit of…seasoning added to it.

* * *

"Decided to stop running?" asked Tenten smirking at Naruto, who entered the clearing she was standing in. Was it just her or did the blond look more energetic than he did when they started.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto held his hand towards Tenten and curled his fingers "I almost forgot about this" he said smirking.

To Tenten's amazement, the tips of Naruto's fingers caught fire and the blond didn't look the least bit affected by it. That was the moment Tenten realized this was the new Power Ups that Goddess gave them.

"Let's test this puppy out!" said Naruto thinking of something that will shot towards the girl. The minute he thought of that little flame balls shot off and flew at the awestruck girl.

At the last second Tenten woke up from her daze and dodged the mini fireballs. The minute they flew past her, she could feel the heat radiating off it. Before the fireballs hit the trees they vanished into small embers.

"Ho-How, Where…" the bun haired girl was at a loss for words. So far, from what she heard, no one has found any of the power ups yet and here was an academy firing fireballs at her.

"Wow" said Naruto looking down at his fingers and grinned "I'm gonna enjoy this" he thought of the flames on his pinkies, ring fingers and thumbs going out. When they did Naruto curled them in (except his thumb) and aimed them at Tenten.

"Eat this! **Uzumaki Surprise:** **Off the hip shot!** " to further add to this name the boy placed the flaming fingers at his hips and shot at the bun haired girl, who was not on the run.

'Shit!' thought the girl in fear as she was now on the run.

* * *

 **I'm really trying to capture Yumi's lack of care for this world. Just tell me if you guys think I'm doing it right.**

 **I got one review asking if Naruto's power over fire was based off of Ace and Sabo's abilities in one piece. I'll say that his power isnt from there but I might take a move or two from that. No, his abilities come from the Bioshock world. He has a version of Electro Bolt, Incinerate, and Winter Blast (it's centered around gene mutation)**

 **Thanks! Leave an awesome review (No preasure. I love what you guys have to say! :D) (but please be gentle)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to all you guys and girls! The reviews are awesome!**

 **A special thanks to Shadow Of God, your advice was awesome, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Game mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Ch4**

Tenten had to duck to avoid another rain of fire aimed at her. The bun haired girl thought that she had the upper hand in this match. Then out of nowhere this academy student starts firing flames at her!

She made a hard left and took cover behind a tree. How did that guy keep going like that?! They had been running for an hour straight with no breaks. She was sweating and panting well Naruto, from the brief glances she caught, looked ready to run another two hours before breaking a sweat.

The tree she had been hiding behind started freezing over, making the Genin jump away to avoid sharing its fate. To her shock Naruto had punched his way right through the tree with his flaming fist.

"Damn…almost had her" the boy said retracting his fist and looking up, from where he felt eyes on him. The minute he laid eyes on her Tenten cursed and tossed a kunai that had an explosive note attached to it.

Naruto threw his hand forward and sent an electric bolt shooting out to defuse the bomb. When the note turned dull in colour the boy dodged the kunai. Looking up to where he saw Tenten last Naruto saw that the girl was gone.

Pursing his lips Naruto listened for the tell-tale sounds of Tenten running away, which was none existent at the moment. This led the blond to believe she was in the general vicinity.

Thinking on his feet, Naruto gave a smirk and grabbed his goggles "Alright Tenten, if you're here, what I'm about to try out might be considered dangerous is you have a heart condition" he placed the goggles over his eyes "so get ready!"

From where she was hiding Tenten was both curious and fearful of what the blond was gonna pull out now. Naruto lifted his hand up, which started shooting off electricity. Grunting in strain the boy threw his hand to the ground.

 **Uzumaki Special: Shockwave!**

The minute Naruto's hand made contact with the ground an electric field surrounded him then started growing at a rapid rate. A concealed Tenten cursed again and jumped away. As if it knew she was there, the shockwave started moving faster to catch up to her.

With the shockwave hot on her heels Tenten took to the trees in an attempt to escape the growing electric field. Running (jumping) faster than she has ever done in her life the bun haired girl genuinely feared for her life!

Tenten glanced over her shoulder and saw the shockwave was slowing down considerably fast. After landing on the next branch the girl stopped and watched the electric field slow down till it was 10 steps away from her.

After a second, the electric field vanished into nothing back little sparks. The scene that it left behind was something that made Tenten gasp in and stare wide eyed.

Everything…Everything! It was all either turned to ash or was fried completely!

"I-If that touched me…" the girl didn't even want to think of what would have happened had she stayed in her spot from before.

From her distance the girl could faintly make out the form of Naruto, who hadn't moved. Feeling rage mixed with fear Tenten jumped down and ran over to the motionless blond, who had wisps of smoke rising off of him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she screamed at Naruto, who didn't move an inch "you could have killed me! Do you hear me?! I could have died! Look around you! You levelled half the training ground! What do you have to say for yourself?!" all she got was silence from the blond "Well?! Say something!"

To her shock Naruto collapsed to the ground with his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth open in a soundless voice of pain.

"NARUTO!" the girl screamed and rushed over to the boy. Grabbing his shoulders Tenten started shaking the boy back and forth "wake up! Come on! Wake up please!" she was panicking now.

"Tenten!" the bun haired girl looked up and saw her team enter the fried field. But they weren't alone almost every ninja in the leaf village arrived to see what had happened.

"Guy-sensei! Help!" the girl called out to her sensei. Said man was tall with a bowl hair-cut, a green spandex suit, orange leg warmers and a Jounin flak jacket. Normally the man was loud and joyful but now he had a serious look on his face.

The man walked over to the girl and gently extracted the motionless blond from her arms. The boy's goggles slipped off his face, since the strap broke. If she was in a better state of mind Tenten would have noticed but she was too worried about the blond boy.

Instead, a brown haired teen noticed the forgotten goggles. He had long brown hair, a peach coloured top and brown pants. Wrapped around his right arm were white bandages, which were also wrapped around his right leg. He too wore a Konoha headband around his head but what stood out for this character were his white eyes.

"What you got there Neji?" someone asked making the boy put the goggles into his pocket.

"Nothing" he answered "come Lee. Let us follow Guy-sensei"

"Yosh! Let us join Guy-sensei and Tenten in treating that youthful fellow!" said a pumped teen. He looked like a mini version of Guy with the spandex suit and all the only difference were his round eyes and bandaged arms.

"Yes…let's"

* * *

"Where am I?" groaned Naruto waking up "the last thing I remember is activating my new move then it goes blank" looking around Naruto noticed that he was in a very wet and dreary setting.

"Is this a sewer?" Naruto voiced his thoughts in confusion "how the hell did I get here?" realizing that he wasn't gonna get any answers by sitting there, the boy got up and walked down one way of the corridor.

All through the corridor he heard whispers but they were too soft to make out what was being said. Seeing a light at the end Naruto made his way towards it with hope of getting out of this horrible place.

However the minute he stepped foot into the light he noticed that he didn't exit. No, he found himself in bigger room with a gate in front of him. Blinking in surprise the blond moved closer to investigate. It was then that he had to jump back in surprise. Out of the darkness behind the cage a sharp claw was slammed out of the middle of the cage.

" **So close** " said a malicious and hate filled voice. The very tone sent a shiver down Naruto's spine " **come closer again brat. I promise I won't miss next time** "

"I…think I'll pass" said Naruto peering close into the cage to see if could make out what was behind the gate "who, or what, are you?"

" **Such insolence** " grumbled the voice " **do you not know a legend when you see it?** "

"Don't you think if I could see I wouldn't ask the question?" the boy asked with a dead pan look. What he got in return was mighty roar that sent him towards the opposite wall, where he slammed into.

" **Bite your tongue whelp! You WILL show me respect!** " a light flashed before Naruto's eyes and showed what he was speaking to. It was a giant fox with nine swing tails.

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto said in shock making the fox smirk at the fear in the blond "but…if you're here…I'm-"

" **In your mind, yes** " the giant fox laid his head on the ground to look at the blond " **you fucked up royal brat** " said Kyuubi " **If it wasn't for me you'd have fried yourself so bad even I wouldn't be able to heal you afterwards** "

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he got up "What do you mean?"

" **What I mean is that, when you created that electric field you could have fried your brains ten times over. Hell, you could have burnt yourself like those trees left in your wake** " the Kyuubi explained " **these** _ **power ups**_ **, as your little vixen of a Goddess calls it, aren't all they're cracked up to be. If anything they can destroy their users if used incorrectly, shown by your little display** "

"B-But…how?!" yelled Naruto running over and grabbing the bars of the cage "Tell me what you mean!" the giant fox just looked at him with bored eyes.

"Naruto…" Naruto heard someone's voice. It was a whisper but at least heard it. The voice sounded…familiar.

"Tenten?" the boy said looking around "Where are you?!"

" **Seems you are waking up** " said Kyuubi taking a deep breath " **now, leave** " with that the massive beast let out a breath and blew the boy away.

* * *

"Please wake up" said a teary eyed Tenten as she sat by Naruto's bed. On the stand next to the bed was a handful of gifts "you need to get up Naruto" the girl wept and put face into the sheet "Please"

"Nnngh" Tenten's head shot up and looked at Naruto, whose face scrunched up in pain "What…hit me?" he groaned trying to sit up.

"Naruto!" the boy fell back with an 'Oopfh'. Looking down he saw a head of brown hair.

"Um, hello?" said Naruto as he tried to piece together who this person was, the only person with brown hair that he knew was Ayame Ichiraku. However this person had a different scent that the ramen waitress.

"I was so worried" the person wept into his shirt. That voice sounded familiar… "Y-You were out for three days! The doctors said it take a miracle for you to wake up"

"Tenten?" said Naruto with a confused look on his face. The girl looked up with tears streaming down her face. No wonder he couldn't recognise her! She didn't have her hair in buns "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Y-You collapsed after using that Power Up" Tenten sat up on the bed "I thought you actually knew what you were doing and started screaming at you. The minute I got closer, you fell over with your mouth open in a scream"

"…my Power Up…" Naruto said as his brain tried to remember what had happened. The minute his brain caught up the blond remembered what had happened. He remembered the pain, the electricity crawling under his skin making him stay in place. Worse of all he remembered the electricity burning his skin.

The heart monitor next to Naruto started beeping rapidly as the memories started flashing through his mind as if it was on a constant loop. He could faintly hear Tenten trying to calm him down but his brain only paid attention to the phantom pains he experienced.

A stinging sensation and a loud noise pushed the pains away. Besides the bed the heart monitor started to slowly die down till it was beeping normally.

Looking to his left, since his head was turned to the right, he saw Tenten crying harder this time and holding her hand up. It was obvious that the girl had smacked him to calm him down.

"Stop it please" the girl whispered sending a stinging sensation into Naruto's heart.

"Tenten…" the two faced each other and started into one another's eyes. Tenten crawled closer to stare deeper into the blue eyes of the hospitalized Naruto, who leaned closer to stare deeper into the brown eyes of his sparring partner.

After a while, they looked down at the other's lips and wondered what it would taste like. Leaning closer the two tilted their heads and eventually ended up in a lip lock.

The kiss sent shivers up Tenten's spine. Naruto on the other hand did feel the shiver that the kiss gave Tenten, but…it didn't stack up to the sensation Yumi gave him.

'I need more' thought the boy grabbing Tenten around the waist and pulling her close as he fell back onto the bed. The brown haired girl gasped in surprise and that was all Naruto need to dart his tongue into her mouth.

Tenten saw fireworks behind her eyelids. The blond was such a good kisser! It made her toes curl in pleasure. Naruto's hands started descending toward Tenten's rear and cupped the two cheeks.

Said girl broke the kiss and moaned. Naruto furrowed his brows and started kneading the girl's ass cheeks. Tenten fell forward and placed her chin on the boy's shoulder. How is this happening? How is this guy making her feel so good just by playing with her ass!

"N-Naruto…I'm gonna…" that was all she got to say as she let loose in her panties with a moan. The Jinchuriki looked down at the wet stain in Tenten's pants. He let go of one ass cheek and dipped a finger into the moist panties.

Tenten moaned louder when Naruto stuck a finger inside her honey pot. The boy retracted his finger and brought it to his mouth to taste. It had a similar taste to Yumi's, but it paled in comparison to the deity's cum.

Naruto looked down at the girl's top and got curious. He reached for the buttons to open it, but Tenten's hand shot up and stopped him.

"N-Naruto…wait…this isn't right" she panted out as Naruto stared at her as if he was calculating something. Saying nothing the blond boy pointed to his crotch. Tenten looked down and gasped. His erection was twitching under the sheets, close to her.

"I-I can't…" she tried to deny doing something but the intense look in Naruto's eyes made her release a small whimper "m-maybe…I could…try…" that was all it took for Naruto, who pushed the girl onto her back.

When Tenten was on her back Naruto crawled onto her and straddled her. Reaching down the blond pulled the hospital pants down and stuck his dick in front of Tenten's face.

Said girl gulped and didn't know what to do. Naruto, who looked like a possessed man, reached down and grabbed her hands and placed them on the base.

Getting what he was trying to say Tenten started moving her hands back and forth. She expected Naruto to be at least moaning when she started but he stared at her with those blank eyes and grunted every few seconds.

'A-Am I doing it wrong?' thought a worried Tenten. Since when did she worry about pleasing someone else?

Naruto grunted in annoyance and grabbed the girl's head. Tenten was surprised when Naruto put as much as he could into her mouth without having her deep throat him.

The Jinchuriki growled, why didn't it feel the same? He pushed further, that was when Tenten started pushing on his hips to make him stop, but Naruto didn't budge.

The dick went further in and that was when Tenten started gagging at having her throat invaded. She thought that she'd be at least a bit disgusted…but, the only thing that stuck in her mind was the wonderful taste Naruto left in her mouth. Seriously, it was like his dick had been blessed by the Gods to make Tenten, who would never admit defeat, willing let someone throat fuck her without her permission.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto stuffed his entire length into her throat and left it there. Again! It had the same sensation, but it was a spark compared to Yumi's fireworks that was sent up his spine.

'Oh fuck' thought Naruto as his body started fucking Tenten's face faster 'Yumi just ruined sex with normal girls for me!' his body was a long way's off from cuming and his mind knew Tenten couldn't keep this up any longer. Fighting for control the boy made his body pull out completely and rather jerk himself off.

Tenten coughed the minute the dick was taken out of her mouth. If this were any other person she would have screamed bloody murder but she could only stare in wonder as Naruto jerked himself off in her face.

Reaching down Tenten started masturbating herself trying to keep up with Naruto's tempo of jerking himself off. She imagined herself being impaled by the dick in front of her and it served to send more sparks up her spine.

Naruto started grunting louder and speeding up, which Tenten copied. With a final jerk both teens released. Naruto sprayed his cum over Tenten's face, who was lost in a daze of her own climax.

Naruto stayed rooted to his spot for a moment before falling back onto his rear. He stuffed his pecker into his pants again and fell onto his back.

Tenten was panting heavily. She had masturbated before, everybody has, but it was never…this good! She felt like her very being was touched by a God!

"Th-That…" the girl couldn't find the words to explain how she felt. A drop ran down Tenten's cheek and brought her attention back to what was on her face. Reaching up the brown haired girl scooped some of the liquid up and brought it to her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and tasted the white liquid…the next thing she knew, her taste buds were sent on a wide ride.

"I'm sorry" whispered Naruto "I…I didn't mean it…I just lost control"

Tenten looked up at the blond she had just been intimate with. He looked at the bed with sadness. It tugged at her heart strings to hear the regret in his voice. The girl reached over to the side table and took a tissue from the tissue box.

After wiping her face Tenten reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand. The blond looked up and found himself in a lip lock with the browned haired girl.

"Its fine Naruto-kun" the girl whispered "Let's…not talk about it, ok?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said leaning forward and placing his forehead against Tenten's, who giggled softly. Naruto smiled back and kissed her again "thanks"

* * *

The next three days Naruto was kept in the hospital to run diagnoses on the blond, just to be sure. Obviously, all the orders came from the Third, who wanted to figure out everything about these Power Ups. Apparently Naruto was the only one so far to have a Power Up.

Everyday Tenten visited him and during every visit the two got to know more about each other. Obviously, they never mentioned what happened three days ago in their conversations. It was almost like they were avoiding it.

"No way!" said Tenten with a roar of laughter "that was you?"

Naruto nodded his head proudly well laughing a hearty laugh. He had been retelling how he pranked the whole village, by painting the Hokage monument. He told her how he was able to paint the monument, well wearing orange, in broad daylight and he only let them see when he was done.

"Yip, all me" said a proud Naruto "I'm the best at Prank. Hell, I'm probably Konoha's best prank master"

"You sure are" said Tenten as the two shared a laugh. After a while the laughter died down and the two were left letting out little chuckles. Eventually the two were staring into each-other's eyes and felt that attraction they felt three days ago.

"So, er, who did all these gifts come from?" Naruto asked, looking at the gifts on the table, which he didn't open yet. The presents didn't stink and so he was lucky that there wasn't any fresh food in the presents.

"Well, that one came from Iruka" Tenten pointed towards a medium sized present.

"That came from a nice father and daughter" Tenten pointed to a book sized present "they said that they wanted to give their number one customer a get well gift" it was obvious who came by.

"This one came from a little bit of shy girl" the bun haired girl pointed to the small gift that looked like it could hold a jar in it "ran out the minute I opened the door"

"What about the big gift and the flowers?" Naruto said looking at both said gifts.

"Don't know. They were here the second day before I came in" said Tenten, grabbing one of the gifts "why don't you open them? Every day since the gifts came in you haven't even glanced at them"

"It's…weird, ya know" said Naruto "it's weird for me to get gifts" the blond looked out the window.

"You make it sound like you never got a present in your life" when she didn't get an answer from the boy Tenten almost dropped the present in her hands "no, you can't be serious"

"I live alone Ten-chan" Naruto's voice was distant "I'm…not well liked by the villagers. I don't know why" of course he knew. But there was no way he was gonna tell Tenten that.

"Naruto…" the girl reached out to grab his shoulder but stopped halfway when his depressed aura reached her. She looked down and tried to find the right words to say to her new friend.

The girl looked up to say something but got a shock when a menu like screen popped up in front of her. By the face Naruto was making, from what she could see through the transparent menu, he could see it too.

 _ATTENTION!_

 _This is a menu that will show you what Power Ups you have and how much space you have left._

 _It will also give a brief explanation on how your Power Ups will affect you, physically or mentally._

 _Each Power Up has many sub sections to it, and it is up to you to explore them._

 _After a trial run we have deemed these new features functional and have finally added Power Ups to the system._

 _Finally, these menus will allow you to organise and read up on your skills_

At the end of the message there was a symbol of an arrow pointing to the left. Reaching out, hesitantly, Tenten touched it and it brought her to a screen that displayed info on her and what abilities she had. At the bottom were four circles with question marks in it.

"That little…" Tenten looked up and saw Naruto gripping his sheet in anger. He was grinding his teeth and looked like he wanted to stab something.

"Naruto?" called Tenten, hitting a button that had a X on it (which read close underneath)

"She used me…" Naruto growled out, not paying attention to his visitor "She used me!" he shouted slamming his hands on the bed.

"Who?" asked Tenten climbing onto the bed "Naruto, what's going on?"

"I need some time alone…" Naruto said in a whisper "please Ten-chan" obviously there were more questions she wanted to ask but she respected the boy's wishes and got off the bed.

"I'll be outside waiting for you" said the bun haired girl closing the door behind her. Naruto didn't make a sound as Tenten left.

* * *

"-and under no circumstances is he allowed to use that power at full charge" said the doctor as he spoke to Tenten, who stood behind a wheelchair confined Naruto.

"Yes sir" said the two, showing they understood the order given. One was grumpy about it though.

"Alright" the doctor nodded his head "Naruto, you are not allowed to use your charka for at least a day longer, to be sure, so no training and DEFINITELY no sparing with your Power Ups. Do you understand?" the doctor gave said boy a pointed look, which got him a huff of annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" he grumbled making the doctor sigh.

"Please make sure he doesn't do something reckless will you?" he looked at Tenten, who nodded her head in understanding "and make sure he has a healthy lunch and supper today. So no ramen"

"You monster!" screamed Naruto. That got him a bonk on the head by his brown haired friend.

"No worries sir" said Tenten bowing her head. Before Naruto could tear the doctor a new one she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed the blond away from the hospital.

"That's so unfair" said Naruto crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid "who denies a person their right to good food?"

"Oh quiet whining" said Tenten bonking him on the head again "it just one day…actually you should have a more balanced diet"

"What do you mean? I have a balanced diet!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Having different flavours of Ramen doesn't count as a balance diet" countered Tenten making Naruto deflate "So I've decided" the girl announced with a smile.

"Decided what?" Naruto said with a fearful look on his face, he didn't need to look back to see Tenten was wearing an evil smile.

"That, from today onwards I will be coming by every day to check if you're eating right" she smirked at the back of Naruto's head, which had some comical beads of sweat running down it "which means your Ramen will be tossed out"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks. Tenten just gave a maniacal laugh as she pushed the blond boy down the street.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the story! If you have any advice for teh story, to make it better don't hesitate to say in a review.**

 **But anyway! I'm enjoying this story, I hope you all are as well! Leave a awesome review, tell me how you feel about the story so far or give some advice that will make the story more readable to you all, and I'll see about posting the next chapter soon!**

 **Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys and gals.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Anime or Game mentioned in the story.**

 **LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

 **Ch5**

"This is all you have?" said a disappointed Tenten. The two had made it to Naruto's apartment and the first thing that the brown haired girl did was check out Naruto's stock of food. Needless to say, Tenten was not impressed.

"At least its edible" said Naruto crossing his arms as he sat in one of the chairs at the table in his kitchen. The minute they entered Naruto ditched the wheelchair and tried to walk, that's when he had fell forward and hit his face on the floor.

"It may be edible, except the milk" Tenten held up the carton "which says it's expiration date was six days ago"

"I was gonna throw it out!" shouted Naruto. Actually, he would have probably drank it six days ago, but that was also the date that Yumi jumped him in his shower and sent him to school straight afterwards.

"Yeah, sure" said Tenten rolling her eyes, she closed the refrigerator "besides the carton of milk, there's only two eggs, a bowl of uneaten ramen…" BAM Naruto tried to run towards the fridge but found himself face planting again, Tenten continued "a pack of vegetables in the freeze with so much ice on stuck to it that anyone would assume it came from the Ice Age" the weapons user emptied the carton of expired milk down the drain.

"Don't even get me started on the food in your cupboards" Tenten pointed to the open cupboards, which were stock piled with Ramen of all different flavours.

"You stay away from my preciouses!" hissed Naruto as he struggled to get up on his seat again "they're innocent!"

"I'm sorry, but this has to stop" said Tenten grabbing a black trash bag, Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he saw the brown haired Kunoichi start shoving cups of ramen into the trash bag.

"NO! Please! Don't kill them!" screamed Naruto trying to leap off his seat to stop Tenten, who paid him no mind, and fell short of stopping her "you ramen killer!"

"Oh shut it, junkie" the bun haired girl rolled her eyes and dragged the bag of Ramen to the shop to return it.

"YOU MONSTER!" Naruto screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks "I hate you!" now he was whining like a spoiled brat.

* * *

"Alright" Tenten dropped grocery bags on the counter, which previously held the mountain of ramen cups "I got everything that you will need to have a healthier lifestyle"

"…" Naruto's eyes were blank as he stared off into space. Tenten rolled her eyes at the boy's display.

"Stop being such a drama queen" she said turning on the stove. Naruto just kept staring unable to hear the girl.

"Fine, be like that" huffed Tenten grabbing a pot from one of the bottom cupboards, at least he had the necessary cutlery to cook food.

* * *

"Naruto! Foods ready!" Tenten called into the other room, where Naruto was located (which was his bedroom). The boy had left the room where the 'tragedy' had happened.

"I don't want any!" he screamed back. If it wasn't ramen, he wasn't gonna eat it "I want my precious back!"

"Stop talking about your food like it's a living person!" yelled Tenten "now get your ass in here before I have to fetch you, and when I get angry I get stabby!"

That got Naruto moving. Moving meant the blond leaping from his bed and trying to get to his wheelchair. When he was situated the boy rolled into his kitchen, where a frowning Tenten was standing with an apron on and her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough" said the brown haired girl taking her apron off and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Naruto rolled over wearily and moved the chair across from her so he could slip in with his wheelchair.

In front of him was a bowl of Gyūdon, which smelt delectable. Both of them said a quick 'thanks for the food' and started to eat. Well, it was more like Tenten started eating and Naruto pocked at the food with his chopsticks.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't start eating I'll force feed you" said Tenten, the scary thing was that she didn't look up from her food and her voice was so even as she made the threat.

Gulping in fear Naruto picked up some of the food and hesitantly brought it to his lips. The minute his tongue touched the food his eyes sparkled and he started eating the food like a mad man. Tenten frowned with a tick mark growing on her forehead.

BAM

Naruto cried out in pain as the brown haired girl across from him thwacked him over the head.

"Ten-chan!" he whined "what was that for?!"

"Can you AT LEAST try to show some manners?" Tenten hissed, making the blond boy shrink back in fear of being whacked by the wooden spoon in the girl's hand.

"I-I'm sorry Ten-chan" said Naruto eating slower now. When he tried to have some manners, tried being the keyword since he never had to show any before, Tenten sighed.

'At least he's not eating like a starved lunatic' she thought and went back to eating her food.

* * *

After lunch Naruto had went to his room to take a nap well Tenten ran out to get some more groceries for the blonde's apartment.

After about an hour of sleep Naruto had started to stir as his brain started to wake up from a good rest. Groggily getting up, the blond boy felt the need to shower being first and foremost in his mind.

So he stood up and shed his clothes, it didn't click in his mind that he was actually walking around without falling face first onto the floor. When he was butt naked the blond made his way to his bathroom to satisfy his need for a shower.

The door to his bathroom was open and some steam was crawling out of the room, which meant the shower was on. This also did not register in Naruto's mind as he walked towards the shower bath. The shower curtains were covering whatever, or whoever, was taking a shower at the moment. When he was at the curtains the boy grabbed a hold of it and opened them.

The sight that was before Naruto would ingrain itself into his mind forever. There in his shower was a naked Tenten, who was in the process of washing her arms. The boy took in every detail of the naked girl before him, from her breast and perky nipples (which stood up from the cold air generated from the curtain being opened quickly, hitting them), to her pussy. The sight made the blonde's dick stand at attention.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tenten trying to cover herself up and back away "Naruto! What the hell are you do-AHHHH!" she screamed again when her foot slipped on the soap she dropped in shock.

"Tenten!" Naruto reached out and grabbed the girl's arm. He tugged her forward so she won't hit the back of her head on the wall. This had the effect of the Weapons Mistress fall towards Naruto.

BAM

"Ow…" Naruto groaned lying on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw that a naked Tenten was on top of him, who happened to be staring at him with her mouth hanging open. The girl sat up, which meant she was now straddling him and giving the downed blond a second view of her wet and naked body.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever (but was only 20 seconds) when something hit Tenten's ass. The girl jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto's solider standing at attention.

Naruto closed his eyes in fear of a beating he was sure to receive from the girl but was confused when nothing came. Opening his eyes he saw Tenten had kept staring at his member as if transfixed.

"Er…Tenten?" he called. The girl didn't respond and instead turned around to get a better look at his dick. She slid down so she could get a closer look.

The girl placed a leg on either side of Naruto's head. This treated Naruto to a perfect view of Tenten's nether region. The brown haired girl grabbed the penis in front of her and proceeded to jerk it off like she had done three days ago.

Naruto's eyes went blank the minute Tenten's hands gripped his member and he frowned.

'Not enough' he thought looking up when he felt a drop hit his lip. Looking up he saw Tenten was dripping wet, and it wasn't the water from the shower. Raising a brow, Naruto wrapped his arms around Tenten's body and proceeded to stand up.

Tenten gasped in surprise and gripped Naruto's thigh out of reflex. Naruto grunted and slammed his length into Tenten's open mouth. The motion caused Naruto's length to enter the girl's throat.

The girl gagged at the sudden intrusion but began bobbing her head back and forth. Naruto growled at the feeling Tenten gave him. It wasn't bad, oh no, it just…lacked something.

Feeling extremely frustrated Naruto took his one arm away and used his free hand to start furiously fingering Tenten's pussy. The brown haired Kunoichi's eyes widened in surprise and gave a throaty moan.

Naruto darted his tongue out and gave her clit a lick, making Tenten wrap her legs around his head to pull him closer. Naruto stuck his tongue inside her and began to explore inside the girl's vagina.

After another minute Tenten let out another moan and squirted into Naruto's mouth. The blond licked up every drop of cum and gave a satisfied grunt.

Looking over to the tub Naruto reached down and gave Tenten's hair a light tug, making the girl stop sucking (the Jinchuriki still hadn't cum). Naruto helped her turn around so she could wrap her legs around his mid-section to keep from falling.

Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks and rubbed himself over her pussy lips. Three days ago Tenten was sure would have been the last time this kind of thing happened between them, well that's what her mind said. Well deep in her very being she knew that eventually they were gonna be doing something similar again and she'd be unable to stop.

'I don't know why…but... I wanna go further' the girl thought to herself. She rubbed herself as well, telling the blond that she wanted it as much as he did.

Naruto made a happy grunt and put Tenten on her feet again. He made her bed over the side of the tub and present herself to him. The girl started panting in anticipation. This was the moment; this was the moment she lost her virginity.

Naruto got behind her and rubbed the head of his dick over her pussy lips. Tenten let out a whine at the blonde's teasing. She wanted him inside her, NOW!

Naruto gave a smirk and proceeded to push himself into Tenten's tight entrance. The two gritted their teeth at the sensations that they felt at the moment. Naruto was feeling the tightest feeling he'd ever felt, but at the same time it felt like he had felt something like this before. Tenten was gritting her teeth at having her pussy stretched, and Naruto wasn't even completely inside her.

The boy stopped moving when he came in contact with some kind of wall. Tenten also went rigid at when Naruto hit her hymen. This was it, no turning back now. Naruto grunted in annoyance, what was blocking him? It was keeping him from trying to recreate that feeling he had when he did these kind of things with Yumi.

'Is this right? I'm being selfish! What about Tenten?' his minds tried to fight for control but his body fought back and gave a hard push forward. Tenten shot up and screamed as if Naruto had just stabbed her.

That scream woke Naruto up, so to say. Not even thinking, the boy reached down and wrapped his arms around Tenten in a form of comfort.

The girl had felt pain before, but now it felt like she was being split in two from the inside. Tears were leaking from her eyes and falling into the tub below her.

After a minute of no movement Tenten reached over her shoulder and gave Naruto's hair a light tug. The blond boy looked up and saw Tenten smile at him, with some tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"I-It's ok, Naruto-kun" Tenten said "I'm fine now" she reached back and made him move back a bit. The girl proceeded to turn around so she could look Naruto in the eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto was hesitant at first, but a hip jerk from Tenten made him get into it again. Lifting Tenten up Naruto climbed into the tub and let the girl stand on her feet. She took his dick out of her pussy and let the shower head wash the blood away, which scared Naruto for a second. When both their sexes were clean Tenten gave Naruto a pointed look.

"What position do you want to do it?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks. Naruto's eyes glossed over again. He grabbed Tenten by the hips and spun her around. When her back was against his chest the blond sat down and reached down to guide his member back inside the brown haired girl.

When he was inside he was able to go all the way inside. Naruto grunted in approval and grabbed behind Tenten's knees, Kunoichi have to be flexible to do most of the moves they are taught in the academy. So when Naruto lifted her legs up to her shoulders and hooked his hands behind her head, Tenten only moaned at the feeling this position brought her.

Naruto then proceeded to thrust up into her. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh were the only sounds that were present in the twos ears, that and the sound of moans echoing around the bathroom. Tenten had her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

'I…I love this!' thought a moaning Tenten, Naruto was actually moaning now.

'This….is similar' the boy thought then furrowed his brows 'but not the same'

* * *

What neither noticed was the pair of gold eyes watching them from the doorway. Yumi smirked at the scene in front of her and gave a small evil cackle.

'This is SO much fun!' she thought trying to keep herself from laughing to loud and alerting the two to her presence 'I hope you like my gift sex toy. As is everything in this world, it's for MY amusement!' with that the girl vanished.

* * *

After the deity left the two lovers had changed positions so that Tenten was at the bottom and Naruto was thrusting into her.

"N-Naruto-kun…I'm…Gonna…" Tenten's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body climaxed a second time. Naruto gave a few more thrusts before he let lose inside of the brown haired girl, whose toes curled at the warm feeling of cum being released inside her.

Naruto collapsed onto Tenten and panted slightly. It might not be as brain melting as being with Yumi, but it still felt great doing it with Tenten. Said girl performed some hand signs and made her hands glow green for a second, then vanish.

'There's no way I'm gonna get knocked up now' thought Tenten reaching up and turning the water off.

* * *

"Urgh…" Naruto groaned sitting up in his bed. The sun had decided to shine on his face that morning and he forgot to close the curtains the night before. Actually he didn't even remember getting into bed last night.

'The last thing I remember is…' movement beside him alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone in bed. Turning his head Naruto saw brown hair and a naked back.

'Wait…that really happened?' he thought to himself in shock. The person moved slightly then turned over. Yip, it was Tenten, a naked Tenten. The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her in shock.

"Morning" the girl said smiling at the boy with a tired smile "how come you got that look on your face?"

"Well, maybe it's because of the fact that you're in my bed with no clothes on and I can see your breasts" said Naruto.

"You didn't seem so affected by my nakedness last night" said Tenten getting up and kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Well that was last night and this is now" said Naruto making Tenten roll her eyes. She grabbed the sheets and got up with it covering her nakedness.

"Whatever you say Naruto" she giggled and walked over to Naruto's closet. She grabbed one of his tops and put it on. It was a bit of a tight fit, but it still fits "Iruka said the exams were gonna take place today. So you better get done and head over to the Academy" Tenten walked towards the door of Naruto's room, she was swaying her hips, which caught Naruto's attention.

"Eh huh" said a dazed Naruto with his eyes following Tenten's ass.

"I'll make us some breakfast, well you go get washed up and ready" said Tenten looking over her shoulder to wink at Naruto.

* * *

"Thanks for the breakfast Ten-chan" said Naruto as he slipped on his shoes at the door. The girl stood behind him still wearing his top but with panties on now "I guess I'll see you later" out of habit he reached up to readjust his goggles but noticed they weren't there "huh? Where's my goggles?"

"Maybe they fell off the other day" said Tenten walking back into Naruto's room "I'll go look for it okay? You just pass your exams" she walked back out and tied a black piece of cloth around his forehead "I hope this will be a suitable substitute for now?"

"Thanks Ten-chan" said Naruto jumping to his feet and placing a kiss on the girl's lips. When he pulled back something occurred to them.

"Is it just me…or are we moving kinda fast?" asked Naruto looking at Tenten for answers but the girl looked just as confused.

"It's weird. I feel it too" said Tenten.

"Let's…figure it out later alright?" the brown haired girl nodded her head "lock up when you leave, ok" Tenten nodded her head.

"Have fun" Naruto yelled a 'YES!' back as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

Behind the door of the class Naruto could hear excited chatter, and he had feeling it wasn't about the Genin exams…only.

Before he opened the door Naruto looked up at the ceiling with an angry frown.

'Alright Yumi, I know you can hear me, we need to talk!' he looked around and noticed that nothing changed. He also noted that the noise from behind the door was still there 'Fine! Be like that!' the boy thought angrily.

Grabbing the door handle Naruto pulled it open…and had to duck to avoid being hit in the head by a round object.

"That fucking hurt!" the blond boy blinked in surprise when the 'ball' spoke. Turning around Naruto gapped when he saw one of his classmate's head leaning up against the wall and glaring at the snickering group of guys behind the Jinchuriki.

"You're gonna get it!" the head yelled as a headless body ran at the snickering group trying to beat them up.

"Well, well" Naruto saw someone walk up to him "its shock treatment" the person laughed.

"Shut-up dog boy" the blond boy pushed past Kiba and headed for his desk. The Inuzuka laughed as he followed Naruto.

"So how was your stay at the hospital?" asked Kiba as he sat on the desk in front of Naruto's "bet it was pretty horrible am I right?"

"Actually, kibble breath, my stay was pretty good" Naruto sat down in his seat and took a look around the class room. There were many different Power Ups being used like it was nobody's business.

"Yeah I bet" said Kiba rolling his eyes "so I hear that you're a special one. Had your Power Ups way before they were even released" Kiba leaned forward "how'd you come across that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, bet you're jealous aren't ya?" Naruto smirked with narrowed eyes. Kiba just scoffed at that.

"As if" he held his hand to the side which changed into a bird's wing "my power trumps yours, and I don't get brain damage from using it"

"You'd need a brain to damage first" Kiba frowned at Naruto's insult. He reached forward and grabbed the boy by the collar of his jacket with his hand turning back to normal.

"Say that again dobe" said the dog looking boy pulling his fist back, which changed into a gorilla's arm "and I'll put you back in the hospital"

Naruto lifted his hand and that started shooting out sparks of electricity "try it dog breath" he threatened.

The two were forcefully pulled apart by some invisible force, which now held both of them against opposite sides of the classroom. A frowning Satsuki walked past where the boys were about to trade fists and sat in her seat. She had been patiently waiting for the two to notice her but they were too busy trying to threaten each other.

"Annoying" grumbled the girl sitting in her seat and started staring out the window. Both boys fell onto the floor and panted heavily, that ability had been pressing down on their chest, restricting normal circulation of oxygen.

"What the hell Teme?!" Naruto yelled. He stomped his way over to where the female Uchiha was located and glared at her. Kiba was smart enough to get back to his seat and leave the black haired girl alone. He knew about this time of the month, his mom and sister would become extra violent and loud at times like these.

"You don't just do that to pe-GAH!" Naruto gasped in surprise as he was thrown up to the ceiling and made a dent in it. Satsuki didn't look away from the window well she waved her right hand up and down, which glowed green. This had the effect of Naruto being slammed into the floor and ceiling continuously. Every other student watched in slight horror and fascination at seeing the Uchiha of the class having such a powerful Power Up.

"Shut-up" said Satsuki waving her hand down once more and made Naruto stay on the floor. The blond tried to get up but found out that it was tougher than it seemed.

"Satsuki! Stop that!" yelled Iruka as he entered the classroom with a white haired Chunin. The Uchiha rolled her eyes and let the glow vanish, which took the pressure off Naruto.

"Naruto take you seat" the Chunin instructor turned towards the rest of the class "that goes for the rest of you as well. Take your seats!" the students scrambled for their seats.

"Good. Now, I brought Mizuki with me to help assess your results of the Genin exams" the class cheered but quieted down when Iruka gave them a look "we'll start the exams now"

* * *

"Next up is…Satsuki Uchiha" the black haired girl got up from her seat and walked past Naruto, who glared at her and rubbed his broken nose. The Uchiha paid him no mind and entered the other room to take her exam.

"That looks like it hurts" the blond turned his attention to a blond girl looking down at him. She wore a purple top that stopped just before her mid-section and a purple dress. She had on a purple dress that had slits up either side. Around her stomach and on her thighs were bandages that kept wandering eyes in check.

"No shit Sherlock" said Naruto with a funny voice. Ino snickered at the voice and sat in the seat beside the boy, making him look at her with suspicion "what are you doing?"

"Just keep quiet" the girl grabbed his hand and moved it away "it's a Power Up I found" Ino turned left and right. No one was paying attention to them, which was good.

"Ok Naruto, this is gonna seem…weird" Naruto raised his brow in confusion as Ino stuck a finger in her mouth; she was blushing up a storm (which confused Naruto more than the finger licking). The Yamanaka retracted her index finger, which had some saliva on it and held it to the blond boy.

"Suck it" she said with a bigger blush. Naruto blinked owlishly then moved back in shock. He would have yelled but Ino placed a hand over his mouth to stop that.

"Don't scream" the blond girl hissed. Naruto wanted to deny that request but Ino's glare made him nod in fear "Now I'm gonna take my hand away, you better not scream" she took her hand away and luckily Naruto didn't shout.

"Wh-What kind of Power Up is that?" asked Naruto, gulping in fear. Ino frowned and stuck her finger closer.

"Just do it. I promise you won't die" she rolled her eyes. Naruto was hesitant to but eventually gave in and took the digit into his mouth. Ino blushed harder as she felt Naruto suck on her finger.

When he was sure her finger was dry Naruto let it out and blinked in surprise, his nose didn't hurt anymore. He touched it and didn't wince this time.

"My nose is fixed" he said in surprise and saw Ino wince. Concerned he touched her shoulder "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine" Ino said with a groan holding her nose "it's just a backfire of my Power Up"

"What is it?" asked Naruto ass Ino sat up straight again.

"It's called healing. I can heal minor things like a broken nose or a sprained ankle, but the person I'm healing must have something of me in them, blood, salvia, etc. but the down side is that I get feel the sensation the other person felt" Ino wiped her nose, that had some blood dripping down "it's different from Medical Justu because it's instant well Medical Justus take a while to heal a person" Ino smirked at Naruto's awe struck look.

"That's kinda cool, a bit disgusting, but cool" the blond girl flipped her hair and basked in Naruto's praise.

"I know. It just appeared in the flower shop where my family works one day. I was tending to a plant and it shot out a shining orb, which I touched. Next thing I knew my Menu explained that I got Healing, which ruled but the way I had to heal someone was gross" Ino shivered, she did NOT want random people to be sucking on her fingers "Which reminds me, don't tell anybody else" she glared at the boy to get her point across.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me" Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto, you're next" said Iruka as Satsuki walked out of the room with her headband tied around her forehead.

"That's me. See ya later Ino-chan" the boy got up and left a shocked blond girl in his wake. He called her Ino-CHAN! And he didn't do it because he wanted something from her, most guys wanted something from her then they'd call her that.

Satsuki saw the blush on Ino's face and the way the two were chatting to each other. The Uchiha girl narrowed her eyes at the Yamanaka heiress.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Don't for get to leave an awesome review!**

 **Tell me if my lemon was good or not please. If it was bad then y'all can give out some suggestions and pointers.**

 **And thanks Again to Shadow of God. You rock dude! Keep up the advice it's really helping!**

 **Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**After SO MUCH encouragement I put my best into starting this story again! Thanks y'all!**

 **Like I said I tried to pick up this story after a long time, I had kinda lost interest after while but I reread it and almost bashed myself over the head saying "Why did you stop such POTENTIAL!"...so I started writing.**

 **Nothing more to say so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch6: Father of the Year**

When one fails something that they wanted their whole life you'd expect them to be downtrodden, melancholic sometimes even heart-broken…and the fact that all of those sound the just furthers the point that this time someone DIDN'T feel these things and was fucking up the universe.

Who was this son of a bitch who would DARE to deify the law of the universe?

"Huh, who knew that there was a second test?"

…Honestly, you shouldn't be surprised at this point…No, No you shouldn't.

One Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street that would lead him to his apartment with a big grin on his face, defiant bastard.

The blond boy had gone into the room and had become momentarily distracted by the headbands sitting on the table. It took about 5 minutes before he was back on earth and realized that Iruka had been calling his name.

When he was down from lala land the boy was told to perform the standard three Jutsu to pass.

To say Naruto was shocked would have been the understatement of the damn year. Hell every other student was shocked when they heard what they had to do to pass. To them though it meant an easy pass, to Naruto it meant a higher chance at failing.

Why, oh why, couldn't the test consist of them showing what they could do with their power ups?

Regardless of Naruto's inner distaste for the system, and outward projection of said distaste, he had to do the three.

Hey, maybe Yumi had given him some form of control over his charka and he could do the Clone Jutsu right this time! He had thought at the time.

Did he pass you ask? Our second paragraph should have cleared that up.

Yes, he was downtrodden, almost on the brink of tears mind you. That was alleviated when his second sensei, Iruka had left with the last remaining headband in hand, Mizuki told him of a secret test that will guarantee he got what he deserved.

"Wonder why Mizuki-sensei phrased it like that?" Naruto thought out loud. Reaching his apartment building and stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading to the top of the building, which is where his humble abode sat.

He looked up at the stairs with a slight apprehensive look on his face.

'Yeah…not ready for that yet' he spun on his heel and walked away from the slightly decrepit building. At least it was standing.

'I should plan for the retrieval of the scroll' the blond thought rubbing his chin in thought.

How does one sneak past a bunch of ANBU and the Hokage, and make it out sneaking past the same people with the addition of the scroll that would cement his pass.

"Guess I'm have to do it the old Uzumaki style" Naruto smirked placing his hands on his hips and looking towards the sky with the same smirk "Improvise"

* * *

"That was easier than I thought" our favourite blond sat in a clearing at night with a scroll in his lap.

He did it! He got the scroll, and with time to spare no less!

"Now let's see what's in here…" the blond opened the scroll and perused the contents for something he could read (majority of the words were Kanji and he was a bit rusty) "I know Mizuki-sensei said don't look in the scroll but I'm curious what they put in here, probably my headba-CLONE JUSTU?! Oh come on!"

Naruto pushed the scroll off his lap and pouted childishly.

"What kinda sick joke is this!" whined Naruto grabbing the scroll again with rage in his eyes "I know I suck at the Clone Justu but what help would a different version of it do?!"

The blond boy would have thrown the scroll away again but paused when he read something else in the description.

 _Requirements are high Chakra reserves…_

'I think I remember Iruka-sensei saying something about this…What did he say again?' Naruto tried to locate the memory in his mind and…

'Got it!' he found it 'to perform the clone technique you have to put about ¼ of your chakra into the technique…and if I can't perform that, then…'

Naruto looked down at the scroll again with a sceptical look and mulled over the problem.

After a moment he shrugged and threw caution into the wind.

"'If one can master the technique they will only need one hand sign to do it'" Naruto read when he was looking for the hand signs to perform the Jutsu "Then that's my goal, Dattebayo!"

So the boy began to train.

* * *

"Naruto!" the blond boy jumped on the spot when someone behind him shouted his name.

First thing that Naruto did was put his hands in the air and shout.

"I didn't do it!"

"…"

"…"

The person behind Naruto sweat dropped at the boy's reaction to be caught but quickly shook it off and grabbed the boy by his shoulder and spun him around.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto sounded confused when he saw his homeroom teacher "Where's Mizuki-sensei? Is this still part of the test? Did I pass yet?" he fired off question after question.

"Mizuki…test…pass?" Iruka furrowed his brows in confusion. After a moment he decided to put those questions in the back of his mind for now and ask the question on HIS mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto, but I do know that you stole the Forbidden scroll and you're in more trouble than you've ever been when I take you back to the Hokage" Iruka had a disappointed look in his eyes, which made Naruto confused and his confusion made Iruka confused, weird as that sounds.

"…Er…this isn't making any sense" Naruto grabbed his chin "am I still being tested? Is this the part where I would imagine you as the enemy" he tilted his head in thought "Mizuki-sensei didn't mention this"

"There you go talking about Mizuki again!" Iruka grabbed Naruto by the shoulders "Naruto! Don't you understand?! You **STOLE** the **Forbidden scroll** one of our village's most treasured items!" the teacher shook the boy in his grasp.

"But Mizuki-"

"Stop it Naruto! **You** stole from the village! Don't pin the blame on someone else! **You** stole it of your own free will!" sure it sounded harsh but Iruka had to get it through Naruto's head what he had done is wrong.

"That's half true" the two in the clearing looked up with someone spoke up.

There in the tree was Mizuki with two large shuriken strapped to his back. A soft smile was on his face.

"Well done Naruto you passed the make-up exams. Now just hand the scroll over to me and I'll give you your headband. Heck, for doing such a good job I'll give you **MY** head band" the smile morphed into an evil/arrogant grin "I hope you don't mind that it'll have a slash through it"

"Mizuki…wait…" the gears in Iruka's head started turning and finally came to a conclusion.

Naruto rambling about where Mizuki was, a test and Mizuki talking about his head band having a slash in it…

"Huh…I'm confused" Naruto furrowed his brows "What's going on?!"

"Don't worry Naruto someone will explain it to you-" Mizuki reached behind his back and grabbed one of the huge shuriken "In hell, Demon Spawn!" with that he threw the weapon at the shocked blond.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was pushed out of the way by some who flew forward. Now Naruto was both terrified and confused, why? Because his one sensei had thrown a deadly weapon at him and his other sensei push him out of the way.

That heroic act didn't come without its consequences however. Said Consequences was Iruka being stabbed in the back and landing on the floor in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted running over to the wounded Chunin "Are you okay?!"

"Run…Naruto…" the scarred teacher gasped out through the pain he was experiencing.

"But-"

"You're not going anywhere! Kyuubi!" shouted Mizuki shocking Naruto and Iruka.

"Mizuki! No! Don't!" Iruka shouted through the pain wanting to get up but his body refused to move.

Naruto was stunned and Mizuki mistook his demeanour for confusion and smirked.

"Oh yes, no one ever told you did they?" Naruto turned around to look at Mizuki "No one told you why you're hated in the village, huh? Well I'll enlighten you before I kill you and do the village a last good deed"

"Mizuki…it's forbidden!" Iruka panted out looking at Naruto, who kept staring at the white haired Chunin.

"You remember the stories about the Kyuubi, how it was killed by the fourth well it was all lies the truth is-"

"The Kyuubi was sealed inside him" someone interrupted Mizuki making everybody looked over to the opposite side of the clearing "I've heard this speech many times and I'm bored of it"

From the shadows someone walked out. This person was short with long white hair and had a blue loose fitting Yukata on, that had Sakura petals printed on it. This person was-

"Yumi?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. The white haired Goddess smirked at the blond boy and walked over. In her arms was something that was wrapped in a blanket.

"Hello sex toy" she said, shocking the two Chunin in the clearing and making Naruto blush up a storm.

"Stop calling me that!" the blond boy shouted. Yumi just smirked wider and stopped in front of him looking up at her favourite play thing.

"Sorry, but no" the white haired Goddess laughed "why am I sorry? I'm God and you should be thankful that I'm here right now"

Mizuki went from shocked to pissed in a split second. He was in the middle of his evil villain speech and this little girl just appeared out of nowhere, stealing his thunder! And the words from his mouth!

"Who the hell do you think you are you brat?!" the white haired Chunin shouted jumping down from his perch on a tree branch.

Yumi didn't even acknowledge that she heard him and instead continued laughing, pissing off not only Mizuki but Naruto as well.

"Oi! I'm talking to-" Mizuki reached out to grab Yumi but froze when a feeling of fear overwhelmed him.

Yumi stopped laughing and turned around to look a frozen Mizuki in the eyes, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Don't you **DARE** talk to me like you're better than me" the white haired Goddess backed up until she was standing with her back up against Naruto, who also froze, for a completely different reason (a reason that was poking Yumi in the back, making the Goddess smirk wider) "You're nothing but a speck of dust compared to me, no, your worse than that"

Yumi lifted her hand up and made a flicking motion causing Mizuki to fly off to the right, as if he had just been smacked by a giant hand.

The Chunin impacted with a tree and fell down in an unconscious heap.

"My…God…" Iruka whispered in shock, seeing a little girl smack around a Chunin will do that to you.

"Yes?" Yumi looked over to the injured Chunin with a raised brow "why did you call me? Do you want to get smacked around as well?"

Naruto, against all his urges, grabbed Yumi and spun her around to look him in the eyes. He had to take his hands off quickly because just touching her was doing things to him, that his baggy pants hide (thankfully).

"Why are you here of all times?" Naruto asked with a frown. Yumi tilted her head to the side and gave him an innocent smile.

"I wanted to share the happy news with you…" the smile got even more innocent "…daddy"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" shouted Iruka, despite his pain at the moment, and Naruto.

"Remember our times together?" Yumi had the gall to look bashful, like a kid lying to their parents about eating all the cookies and getting away with it "how you wouldn't keep your hands off of me? And every time you put your dick-"

"STOP!" Naruto's whole face was bright red at the moment, why must this Goddess choose to torment **HIM**?!

"Because it sounds fun" Yumi smirked.

All the shouting had awoke whatever was in the blanket, because it started wiggling. The wiggling drew Naruto's and Yumi's attention to it.

The blanket moved down and the first thing Naruto saw was tired bright blue eyes staring at him, the eyes were connected to a round face. The baby stretched and caused long white hair to spill from the blanket, the white hair had a blond streak in it.

When the baby finished stretching she looked up at Naruto with fully opened eyes. It took the baby a millisecond to go from confusion to recognition.

"GABA!" the baby sat up and jumped at Naruto, knocking the blond onto his back.

Yumi looked down and had to admit, it was a cute sight and coming from a Goddess that was saying something.

The little white haired baby was snuggling into the side of Naruto's face with a tight grip on his head and a happy look on her face. You could tell the baby was happy by the facial features. Oh didn't I mention? The baby had a white pacifier in her mouth. Well we're on that you'd be interested to know that the baby wore a light yellow top and a diaper, nothing more and (thank heavens!) nothing less.

Naruto was so shocked at the moment he didn't even hear Mizuki grunting, as he started coming back into the land of consciousness. Iruka, however, did and remembered the situation they were in.

"Naruto! You…You gotta run, take the scroll and get back to the village" Iruka finally felt the blood lose getting to him and his life force slowly slipping away from him.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto got up to do…actually he didn't know what he was going to do and the baby who was now sitting on top of his head and making happy sounds wasn't helping his thought process.

"He's not going anywhere" Yumi reached into her Yukata, Naruto blushed bright red remembering what was hidden under there. When the white haired Goddess pull her hand out she held a shining orb, which she proceeded to chuck over to Naruto, who quickly reached out to catch it but it vanished the minute it touched the palm of his hand.

Compared to the first time he received something from Yumi, that didn't involve his Johnson, this time he just felt a slight tingle that vanished after a few seconds.

"What was that?" he looked at Yumi, who walked past him and stopped by Iruka, who looked up at her with eyes that was slowly loosing colour.

"You're not dying" she said with a serious face "so get up"

There wasn't a flash of light, there wasn't a gust of wind; nothing that showed Yumi actually did something. However the colour in Iruka's eyes returned in quickly and the giant shuriken lodged in his back shot out.

Naruto and the baby on his head watched in amazement as all the blood that previously pooled around Iruka started moving towards the Chunin, as if someone had hit rewind.

When all the blood vanished Iruka rolled over and sat up. He touched his chest and it didn't even feel damp from the blood he was previous lying in. The only evidence that he had been injured was the slash in the back of his Chunin jacket.

"Now sit back and watch" Yumi's eyes moved towards a tree, where Iruka was slid over to like someone had pushed him well he sat on ice. The scarred Chunin wanted to say something but found he couldn't talk.

No, it wasn't that he couldn't talk it's more like the function in his brain that helped to move his mouth was turned off.

Mizuki got up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He momentarily forgot where he was but one look at Naruto reminded him why he was here. How he was knocked out? He couldn't remember.

"Kyuubi brat…" he growled taking the last Shuriken off his back "give me the scroll and I'll end your life quickly" he smirked.

Naruto turned around and acknowledged the fact Mizuki was up by raising his eyebrows in slight surprise. The baby on top of his head did the same thing.

"Oh…yeah" he remembered the situation they were in at the moment "I was tricked…" Naruto's eyes darkened "and you hurt Iruka-sensei" the baby's eyes also darkened. The dark looks that the two were giving Mizuki actually made him step back in surprise.

"And now I'm gonna make you pay" Naruto raised his hands and punched the palm of his left hand with his right fist, the baby girl copied him, oddly enough keeping her balance.

"Bring it, demon brat!" Mizuki hoped that that would get a reaction out of the blond but Naruto didn't even twitch. So he threw caution into the wind and ran at the Uzumaki.

The minute the white haired Chunin took of the baby grabbed Naruto's hair and climbed down till she was gripping his back AND holding on!

Naruto didn't even notice the baby girl move and focused on the Chunin running at him. He put his hand out and cupped it.

 **Electric Shot!**

He had expected a burst of electricity to shot from his hand but nothing happened.

'Huh?' he thought in surprise. That surprise changed from the lack of electricity to the shuriken flying towards him.

He quickly dodged to the left and had to bring his arms up to block the kick that Mizuki had sent his way.

Instead of flying back from the hard kick Naruto was able to stand his ground and for added benefit the kick didn't even hurt!

"Gagabu!" the baby said, lifting her hand up with a happy look on her face. As if he understood what she meant Naruto grinned.

"Yeah!" he said pushing forward, pushing Mizuki back.

The white haired Chunin back flipped so that he wouldn't be caught flat on his back in front of his enemy. Mizuki was legitimately surprised when Naruto had blocked his attack **AND** not budged an inch.

Naruto took the opportunity that presented itself in the form of Mizuki being momentarily distracted and threw a right hook towards his face. However the Chunin quickly leaned back and let the punch fly over him.

Quick as a flash Mizuki lifted his foot up and hit Naruto in the gut making the blond grunt in discomfort but not in pain, once again shocking Mizuki, who followed the kick up with a spinning back fist.

The fist connected with Naruto and, since Mizuki put all his strength into it (since there was something wrong with the blond boy's endurance for pain), made him fall sideways.

Naruto quickly placed his hand on the ground, not really troubled by the punch; but he did notice the slight sting in his cheek like he had just been slapped, and did a cartwheel so he'd land on his feet again.

The baby on his back didn't even budge when the two were upside down; she had a tight grip on the back of Naruto's jacket and a happy look on her face.

When they were on their feet again Naruto took off towards his former teacher and engaged in a fist fight.

Mizuki wouldn't admit it out loud but the blond was packing a mean punch at that moment…no, actually…he didn't need to say anything because it was written all over his face.

Naruto blocked a punch aimed at his face with his left hand and threw a strong right hook. Mizuki used his free hand to catch the punch and had to reinforce his bones with charka to keep it from cracking, obviously he was not taking a chance with the blonde's sudden boost in strength.

"I've had enough of this!" Mizuki shouted as he head-butted Naruto disorientating him.

Taking that moment the white haired Chunin jumped back and grabbed something in his jacket. What he pulled out was a vial that had some strange liquid in it. After popping the cork of the vial Mizuki downed the liquid in one gulp.

When the vial was drained of its content Mizuki threw it to the side and gave Naruto a maniacal grin.

Before all the people in the clearing the white haired Chunin hunched over and grunted a bit. Then his clothing started bulging as he started getting bigger and…growing fur?

Naruto stepped back in shock when Mizuki stood up straight. He looked like a big tiger (let's just say that) with black strips and made his former self look like a twig.

Thankfully his pants didn't break, like the rest of his clothing.

"Now let's see how you stand up to the gift Orochimaru gave me!" just like that Mizuki leapt forward and threw a punch at Naruto's face.

Iruka could only watch in fear and shock as the transformed Mizuki started beating up Naruto, who was taking the punches AND still standing. Whatever that girl gave him was doing wonders for the blond at the moment. Had he been the same as before he'd be beaten.

"You're forgetting that he took out more than half a training ground" Iruka looked over to the side and saw Yumi with a impressed smirk on her face "no stop thinking, it's distracting"

Back with the fight we see Mizuki wailing on Naruto's face throwing punches left, right and centre, but the blond boy didn't fall back or move besides sliding back a bit after every third hit.

'What kind of power is this?!' Mizuki grunted as he threw another fist, not giving Naruto time to even react.

"GABA!" the baby on the blonde's back started tearing up which caught the attention of Mizuki, finally noticing the baby.

'It can't be…'

Naruto felt a fist buried in his gut, this particular punch was so strong it made him skid back till he hit a tree. The blond boy remembered the baby on his back and looked over his shoulder to see if she was hurt, but the little girl wasn't there.

"GABA!" Naruto's head whipped towards Mizuki, to see him holding the baby girl up around her waist. The baby looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I've got your little power source demon" Mizuki smirked in victory "I think I should get rid of it" to further prove his point the transformed Chunin lifted his hand up over the baby's head and showed he was about to bring it down.

Naruto's and Iruka's eyes widened in shock and fear; however one of them also had anger burning in them.

"What will you do now de-" two things happened in that moment. One, Mizuki felt electricity coursing through the hand that held the baby causing him to drop said baby. Two, the white haired Chunin was punched in the face and that punch had so much force behind it it made the transformed Chunin fly backwards and break through trees along the way.

"What …" Naruto held the sniffing child in his arms, his hair shadowed over his eyes "kind of ninja…" he looked up and shocked Iruka and a downed Mizuki, his eyes were white and shining brightly "threatens to hurt a baby!"

Naruto lifted the baby and put her on his shoulders. When she was in a comfortable position Naruto lifted his hands and formed a cross hand seal.

The whole clearing was engulfed in smoke and the minute it cleared Iruka and Mizuki were even more shocked by what they saw this time.

The whole clearing, and the trees surrounding it, had clones of Naruto in it each of them had the same glowing white eyes.

"Death penalty!" the original and the surrounding clones shouted and descended on a screaming Mizuki.

* * *

When the sun rose on the clearing the only thing that you could see was a panting blond, a thoroughly shocked brown haired teacher, a grinning white haired Goddess, a cheering baby with similar hair colour, besides the blond strip in it and a tiger like being that looked like he had just been through the wringer 50 times.

"Well done sex toy!" Yumi laughed walking over to Naruto and spanking him on the ass, making said blond jump in surprise "I knew doing this would be entertaining! Look, you almost killed him, I'm proud of you!" the girl rounded Naruto and jumped up, then wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Yumi leaned up and gave the blond a sensual kiss.

Naruto half panicked and half melted for the kiss. Iruka, who could now move, turned around and covered his eyes like a kid walking in on their parents making out.

The _daughter_ of the two lay on Naruto's head and clapped with a happy look on her face.

"I've never seen THAT look in your eyes before" Yumi said after pulling back from the kiss "not even when Boruto gave you hell"

"Who's…Boruto?" Naruto said in a tired voice feeling the life ripped out of him from one kiss from the Goddess.

"The less you know the better…for me at least" Yumi jumped down and reached up to the little girl "come here little Gab-chan"

"Ga" the little girl jumped into her mother's arm. (Obviously even **I'm** bit skeptical at the moment and **I'm** writing this!)

"Naruto…" the blond turned around to look at his homeroom teacher who wasn't making eye contact with the boy "who's…your friend?"

"Err…this is…" honestly, how do you tell someone that a Goddess stood before them?

"I'm God" Yumi said with a straight face "believe me if you want to or not, but all I know is that you better pass Naruto or this world has reached its end…trust me"

Both teacher and student gulped in fear, Iruka was fearful because the girl sounded serious and Naruto **knew** she was being serious.

"Well…I mean Naruto did show the makings of a fine shinobi in that fight and it be a waste to not promote him…"

Naruto looked up at his teacher with a hopeful look on his face. Iruka looked down at the boy with a grin and reached up to untie his headband. When it was off the scarred Chunin held it out to Naruto.

"I don't know what that girl is talking about but she saved my life, so she must have some holy divinity, and if she agrees with me then Naruto in the face of God I promote you to Genin for your valiant effort to not only protect the village's most treasured possession, but also protect someone who is innocent" Iruka grinned at Naruto, who had some tears in his eyes "I'm proud of you Naruto"

"Iruka-sensei…" the blond boy accepted the headband and wrapped it around his neck. He looked up at the man.

Iruka might not be his real father, and he might not be able to hold a candle to his real father's skills, but damnit all if he wasn't an awesome surrogate father figure!

Off to the side Yumi stood with Gab-chan in her arms the baby looked up at her mother and pointed at her father who was weeping now with Iruka patting him on the head.

"Gaga buga" Yumi looked down at the baby and smirked.

"Oh yes Gab-chan this is just beginning to get interesting" the baby in her arms also had a sly look on her face copying her mother. (Yeah…Still now convinced)

* * *

 **Let me say that Beelzebub is my favorite anime and Oga is my all time favorite character and by extension I enjoy his and Baby Beel's interaction. So I thought since I'm coming back into a good fanfic why not add the lifestyle of my favorite character to this multiverse crossover fanfic!**

 **Thus Gab-chan was born...well there's more to it than just that. You'll see later.**

 **I was struggling to come up with a name so I copied the name of another _angelic_ character.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of my come back is it better? Worse? Should I add something? Drop something? TELL ME! I beg you!**

 **So don't forget to leave a nice review! Remember the support y'all gave me made me come back to this Fanfic!**

 **P.S: Did I keep Yumi more or less the same as the previous chapters?**

 **P.S.S: Throw out some anime/games and character abilities y'all wanna see in this fanfic and I'll research the ability/character (If I didn't watch it or play it).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Love the reviews keep it it up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Game mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Yumi is a mom first before a God**

Naruto had never felt this much happiness in his whole life time combined. He had **finally** passed! He was finally a **ninja**! He had taken a step towards achieving his dream! He will become Ho-

"No" a voice cut into Naruto's happiness. The blond turned his head to look at the person walking along-side him, who had an irritated look on her face.

"What?" Naruto's happiness subsided to make way for annoyance and confusion.

"You're not becoming Hokage" Yumi looked at the boy walking next to her "I don't like happily ever afters'" she rolled her eyes "it becomes very blasé, especially yours"

"How so?" asked Naruto stopping to look down at the Goddess, who stopped with her back to the blond.

"It's the same every time" Yumi lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

Naruto felt a rush of wind blow past, lifting Yumi's yukata a bit. The blond boy saw a flash of orange panties and had to plug his nose or be blown back with a nosebleed.

This Goddess was gonna be the death of him!

When the wind died down and Naruto got a handle of his blood circulation he looked over his shoulder to see if Baby Gabi was still asleep.

Yumi had told him that the baby's name was Gabriel. Naruto argued that the name sounded like a boy's name and wanted it shortened to Gabi so the child wouldn't get Hell from others when she grew up.

Yumi told him that he could call her whatever he wanted but she will always be Gabriel, when asked why she told him that the person she was named after is hilarious in her antics and interested the Goddess.

Naruto assumed the Goddess was talking about one of her deity friends.

Taking his eyes off the little girl, Naruto realized that he was standing in a different street with bigger building surrounding him. There was one window with what Naruto assumed was , however these were huge!

"Look up there" Naruto turned his looked over to Yumi, who pointed towards something higher up. The blond looked up and blinked in surprise.

The Hokage monument had gotten bigger, well actually it had three extra faces added to it. He knew who the first four were but the last three were a mystery to him.

Wait…that last one…

"Is you" Yumi answered his unasked question making Naruto whip his head towards her in shock. He looked between the monument and the Goddess who was frowning at the monument as if it was the reason to all her problems.

"But…how…when…who…" Naruto didn't know what to question first. He was however broken from his thoughts by shouting.

"Get back here Boruto!" the blond boy turned around and saw a light blond hair running towards him. He wore a black tracksuit that had a fire symbol on the left breast with red stripes along the sides of his jacket.

The thing that shocked Naruto was the blue eyes and the two whisker marks on his cheeks; the Uzumaki subconsciously reached up and touched his cheeks.

"The Hokage fucking sucks!" the boy shouted running past Naruto, who was wide eyed at the exclamation.

A person dropped in front of Naruto making him step back in surprise. This person looked like…

Him… But this version of him was older.

The older him had on a black pair of pants with an orange sweatshirt that had two black strips on either arm and at the bottom of the tip. What surprised Naruto was the robe the guy wore. It was the Hokage robe!

"When I get my hands on you you're gonna get such a tongue lashing!" the older Naruto shouted after boy, who looked over his shoulder and flipped Naruto the bird.

"Fuck you dad!" he shouted shocking the two Narutos.

"That boy…" the older Naruto grumbled before taking off after _Boruto_.

Naruto and Yumi stood in silence watching the two run off and vanish in the crowd, off in the distance.

"Remember when you asked who Boruto was?" Yumi asked, Naruto could only nod dumbly not trusting his voice "well there you go"

"But if he's my son who's his mother…" Naruto's eyes widened and whipped towards Yumi, who looked up at him with bored eyes.

"He's not mine" the white haired Goddess motioned Naruto to sit down, which the blond did.

When he was sitting down Yumi plopped down in his lap making the blond boy sit straight. The Goddess leaned back and sighed in annoyance.

"He's yours and Hinata's" this both shocked and confused Naruto "I'd go in detail what happened to end up like this but I already despise this version of your future world" Yumi's eyebrow twitched "but it's the default and scripted" she turned around in Naruto's lap and wrapped her legs around his mid-section.

"And it's **your** fault" after she said that a gust of wind blew past the two and the next thing Naruto knew he was sitting on something comfortable "So you better make sure that future _never_ happens"

The two were in the blond boy's apartment, more specifically on Naruto's bed. Yumi rubbed her pelvis against Naruto, making the blond boy groan.

"I think I should punish you~" Yumi smirked devilishly rubbing faster.

Naruto put his hands back to support himself and stop himself from falling onto his back and hurting Gabi, who was thankfully fast asleep.

The rubbing continued for 10 minutes before a familiar sensation entered Naruto's abdomen. That feeling was taken away when the thing giving him pleasure just _vanished_.

Naruto sat up straight and whipped his head left and right looking for Yumi but didn't see hid nor hair of the white haired Goddess.

"No…" Naruto growled forming a fist in the blankets "Damn her…DAMN HER!" he shouted.

"…Ga…bu…" a tired voice drew Naruto's attention and his brain went from anger to worry and reached around to take Gabi off his back, who was rubbing her eyes.

When the little girl was in front of him he put her on the bed and watched as she stretched her tiredness out.

It finally dawned on the blond teen that now he had achieved a goal he wanted to achieve since he was a baby. He finally had family!

…Well, by family you mean a demi-god daughter, then…It's something!

"I…have a daughter…" Naruto mumbled to himself getting the attention of the waking demi-god, who tilted her head in confusion.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Naruto shouted scooping Gabi up and twirling around. The baby girl laughed whole heartedly.

This continued for about a minute before Naruto snagged his foot on the leg of his bed and fell forward. He landed face first on the floor and Gabi flew from his grip.

The baby girl landed on her rump, thankfully, unharmed but was in shock from her short time air born.

Naruto looked up and saw tears in Gabi's eyes and he would have gone to comfort her but stopped when sparks of electricity started shooting off her. The blond only had the time to raise a brow before the crying started…and the electricity being shot off the baby girl.

Naruto caught the brunt of the shock treatment and was that the sensation of being burnt?

* * *

By the end a crispy Naruto was lying on the floor twitching with smoke wisps rising off him. Gabi sat a bit away from him with some tears in her eyes. The little demi-god was scooped up from her position on the floor.

"Theory proven-" Naruto cracked open an eye slowly, and painfully, and saw Yumi standing with Gabi in her arms about a hairs length away from where he was "-men tend to loss balance with boner" the Goddess looked down at the blond and smirked "plus it's damn funny"

"I didn't lose my balance!" Naruto shouted sitting up, the crispiness suddenly vanishing and looking better than he did a second ago (interesting) "I tripped!" he realized who he was talking to "and you-"

He wanted to shout more but the Goddess walked out of the room. Naruto was momentarily shocked before he stormed out after Yumi.

"I'm not done talking to-are you COOKING?!" Naruto stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock. There stood Yumi, a Goddess, in an apron, standing by his stove, stirring something in a pan. Naruto noted, with a big nosebleed, that Yumi _only_ wore a white apron.

"Of course I am" the Goddess rolled her eyes at the blond boy "I knew Gab-chan would hungry when she woke up, so I thought I'd whip up something for her" with her piece said Yumi went back to stirring what was in the pan.

"D-Do I get some?" Naruto's anger/horniness vanished by the smell of the heavenly food.

"Yours in on the table there" Yumi pointed over her shoulder. Naruto's head whipped towards where she pointed and face faulted.

All that was there was a cup of ramen!

"Here you go Gab-chan" Naruto turned his head to see Yumi putting down a plate of _something_ , the blond teen couldn't tell what it was because a heavenly glow denied him from seeing anything, in front of Gabi, who was sitting in a high chair.

"GABU!" Gabi had stars in her eyes; at least _she_ could see it.

The baby pulled her pacifier out and grabbed her plastic spoon then dipped it into the heavenly glow. Naruto could only watch in both jealousy and fascination as his daughter scooped up the _light_ (yip still couldn't see a damn thing) and put it in her mouth.

"Ga Gaga bu" Gabi turned to Yumi with a happy smile.

"Your welcome my darling" the Goddess cooed, which sent a tingle up Naruto's spine.

"Why does she get some?" Naruto sulked as he dragged himself to his chair and sat in front of… _ramen_.

'Oh God…I'm disappointed about eating ramen!' the blond boy grabbed his head and internally started screamed.

"Because she's my daughter" Yumi patted Gabi on the head, who was engrossed in her eating and not giving a damn about the current situation "and right now, she's the only person in this world that I care about" the baby heard _that_ and leaned into her mother.

"She's my daughter too…" Naruto grumbled as he nibbled on some noodles. He had accepted that this was bound to happen with his interactions with the Goddess standing next the demi-god.

"Only 5% of her contains your genes" Yumi walked over to Naruto and sat in his lap almost making the boy knock his ramen over "she was supposed to only have 1% but you have pretty strong genetics" the Goddess reached behind her and unzipped Naruto's pants making said boy go rigid.

"I could have stopped it but I wanted to see how long you DNA would be able to fight before giving up" Yumi pulled out his pecker and put it between her ass cheeks. The white haired Goddess began to move, making the blond groan.

Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth and looked towards Yumi, who was still engrossed in her food.

"Don't worry about her" Yumi started rotating her hips "that's your 5% that's keeping her attention on the food in front of her" the white haired Goddess started bouncing on the blond boy's lap.

"So, let's talk" Naruto only groaned out a response "good" Yumi smirked, putting her hands on the table so she could get more leverage.

"I've over stayed my welcome here and I wanna see what happens without my interference" Naruto could feel himself about to explode so he reached under Yumi's apron and grabbed her perky A-cup breasts.

"And I'm leaving Gab-chan with you" Yumi reached back and pulled Naruto's head down to give him a peck on the mouth, making the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"But that's not-oh, you're finished" Naruto had unloaded on her back making Yumi stop in her actions so the blond boy could rest.

"As I was saying…" she continued again reaching behind her and scooped up some of the liquid on the small of her back "I'm leaving Gab-chan with you and since you're so incompetent-" Naruto grumbled a response to that but Yumi ignored him and focused on licking the liquid off her fingers.

"I'm going to leave a stand in mom to look after her as well" Yumi licked her fingers clean and jumped off of Naruto's lap. She walked over to Gabi, who just finished off her meal and had a happy smile on her face, right before she stuck her pacifier in her mouth again.

"A…stand in…mom?" Naruto panted out leaning forward and slouching against the table.

"Adoptive mother, Wet nurse, guardian, whatever you wanna call it" Yumi picked up the baby and took her to the Livingroom and sat her down on the couch there.

Naruto followed after, dragging his feet. When he made it to the living room he plopped down next to Gabi, who climbed up and sat in the blond boy's lap, at least he remembered to tuck his Johnson away and pull up the zipper of his pants.

"Before I bring her in I want to stress something…" Yumi had been standing with her back to the two. A thunder storm had rolled in not too long ago, which was weird because they weren't expecting rain for another two months.

"If Gab-chan gets…hmm…let's say 20 meters away, you'll be electrocuted and your deceased body will be burnt to nothing but ashes" it was at that moment a lightning strike took place just outside Naruto's window. The lightning strike was followed by a shout.

"My DANGO!"

Naruto sat staring at Yumi with unbelieving eyes, which bulged out of his head after a minute.

"Say what?!" the blond shouted, standing up he made Gabi fall to the floor. The baby girl landed on her back and started crying instantly.

Electricity started shooting off the baby, all being directed at Naruto. As the baby cried Yumi walked over and picked up Gabi, then started walking towards wall.

When she got to the wall it opened, like the mouth of a starved man eating food for the first time in a long time, Yumi walked out of the wall and continued walking in the air like she was walking on solid ground, the rain outside had stopped the minute she walked out.

Naruto couldn't appreciate the spectacle in front of him because it felt like he was being shocked like the last time in the training ground, only this time it kept getting worse the more Yumi walked away. When she got 10 meters fire started surrounding him, it felt like it was cooking him from the inside well his outsides remained fine.

"OKAY!" the boy shouted grabbing his head and screaming at the ceiling "I GET IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Yumi stopped about 15 meters away from the blond boy and turned around to look at him with a smirk on her face.

Gabi stopped crying when a teddy appeared in front of her. The little demi-god made a happy sound and snatched the teddy from the air. Naruto fell to the floor in a burnt heap.

* * *

"When you say stand in mom…" Naruto sat on the couch again with Gabi in his lap, who was throwing the teddy up and down and had a happy look on her face "do you mean Ten-chan?" the blond looked around the apartment "in fact, where is she?"

"Oh, I forgot" Yumi stood across from the two, dressed in her blue yukata again "that never happened"

"…huh?" Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

"At first it was fun" Yumi made a dramatic sigh "but it went to fast and got boring, so I wiped Tenten's mind so that it never happened"

"…and you did this because you're bored?" Naruto asked with a straight face, at this point if Yumi was anything but condescending and egotistical then it be a cause for worry. In fact it was like the feelings he had for the brown haired girl was diminished, there was a lingering feeling but overall it was just _gone_.

"You get me Sex Toy" Yumi gave the boy an innocent smile "now let's spin…"

A big wheel appeared in the middle of the room which divided into sections that had silhouettes of people and each section was a different colour.

"The Wheel of Servitude!" confetti and balloons dropped from the ceiling. Naruto and Gabi looked around at raining colours with different reactions. Gabi had stars in her eyes and was reaching out for the balloons. Naruto eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'I hope she plans on cleaning this up afterwards' whether Yumi heard him or not the Goddess didn't make any indication.

When the confetti and balloons stopped falling Yumi grabbed the side of the wheel and gave it a slight tug. That _slight tug_ made the wheel turn at Mach Speed.

"This may take a while" Yumi walked over to the couch and sat down next to Naruto and Gabi, who had snagged one of the balloons, was busy playing with it.

* * *

"It's almost finished" Naruto was awoken by a tapping sound. He opened his eyes and saw that the wheel was slowly starting to slow down.

The blond boy sat up, from lying on the couch. He looked down to see it Gabi was still on his chest, but the baby wasn't there.

Looking towards Yumi, Naruto saw the baby in Yumi's lap sucking on a bottle of milk. It seemed like the Goddess hadn't moved an inch since the blond boy had fallen asleep.

Speaking of falling asleep…

By the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining through the window, it seemed the wheel had been turning whole night. Naruto stretched and focused on the spinning wheel.

All three watched the wheel slowly coming down from its harsh turning one with baited breath, one with excitement and another, ok Gabi was actually focused on her bottle to care about the wheel.

The wheel started coming down to a crawl and eventually the wheel came to a stop on a grey section.

"I couldn't have picked it better myself" Yumi handed Gabi over to Naruto, who was looking at the picture trying to see if he could make out the silhouette but was coming up short on choices for who it was.

"Now let's get to it" Yumi stretched a bit before raising her hands…

And gave one clap.

Naruto and Gabi heard someone screaming, but it was far off and sounded like it was getting closer, when it sounded like it was right on top of them a rift opened on the ceiling.

Someone fell out of the rift and landed on the floor, popping some balloons when she landed. Naruto and Gabi watched in wonder as the unknown person sat up.

The first thing that stood out about the person was the long black hair they had, which was tied by a violet ribbon near the end. The person wore a pale green vest that look similar to a flak jacket that many upper ninja are seen wearing. From the bumps on the chest area of the vest we could deduce that the person was female. The girl had on snake pattern pants with a matching scarf around her neck.

Her black eyes opened and looked around the room with surprise and slight fear. When she saw the three other occupants of the room the girl jumped back and reached for her ninja pouch.

"Stop" it's weird to see someone freeze by someone just saying one word, however it was obvious that the black haired girl was struggling to move.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" the girl said through gritted teeth, she directed her question at person who gave her a command. Unsurprisingly it was Yumi.

"Kin Tsuchi" the girl's, Kin, eyes widened in shock and turned into ones of panic "you have been graciously chosen by God to do something that will change your whole life"

Kin stopped struggling and looked at the girl like she lost her mind. Naruto sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples, is this how others felt like when he acts up around them? Well he had an all new respect for Iruka.

"Gabu Gagagga" Gabi, who had finished her bottle and replaced it for her pacifier, pointed at Kin's hair and hopped off of Naruto's lap to inspect what had caught her interest.

Kin watched the little girl crawl over and when she got closer grabbed the ribbon in her hair and started playing with it.

"See? You're already a natural at it" Yumi said snapping her fingers and allowing Kin to move again.

The black haired girl took that moment to jump away from the, in her head, crazy people.

When Gabi lost the thing that interested her she started tearing up. Naruto tried to make a break for it but was too late.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" was the sound that many walking past Naruto's apartment complex could hear before the windows exploded in a show of flames and electricity.

* * *

"…So what you're tell me, is that I was chosen by you, God, to be a _wet nurse_ to your child" Kin, who was covered in soot and had wisps of smoke rising off her, sat on a couch next to an equally soot covered Naruto.

"Yip" Yumi stood with Gabi, who was still sniffing but had ultimately calmed down, in her arms.

"And you want me to pretend to be his _wife_?" Kin pointed to Naruto, who was hunched forward, Gabi had chosen to latch onto him so he got the brunt of the shock and burn.

"Correct" the white haired Goddess nodded her head.

"…and you realise how crazy this sounds?" Kin frowned in annoyance. She stood up from the couch "I don't know what kind of power you gained but I'm not playing your crazy game"

"I knew you'd say that…" Kin paused in her trek to leave "this is gonna be fun…"

Just like that, Kin and Yumi vanished like they weren't even there to begin with.

Naruto silently wept as he sat on his couch. Gabi had fully calmed down and crawled over to her father and pulled on the leg of his pants, showing she wanted to be picked up.

Naruto complied with no complaint and let the girl play with his hair.

'Why me…' the blond wept.

* * *

The two reappeared in the room an hour later. Yumi had a bright innocent smile on her face well Kin had a ghostly look on her face.

"Oh Gab-chan~" Yumi sang.

Naruto walked into the room from his bedroom, Gabi clung to his back looking at her mother.

"Guess what I got for you~" Yumi turned to Kin. The black haired girl snapped out of whatever trance she was in and noticed the baby girl.

Kin's eyes widened and fell to her knees and bowed to the baby in respect.

"Gabriel-sama!" she said shocking the Demi-God and Naruto "I'm sorry for doubting both you and your mother can you ever forgive me?"

"Gabuga" Gabi suddenly had a smug look on her face and climbed off of Naruto's back.

The white/blond haired Demi-God walked over to Kin (yes, she can walk) and patted her head.

"Ga" was all the baby girl said to her, but it was enough to make Kin lift her head with tears of relief in her eyes.

"Thank you Gabriel-sama!" Kin bowed her head again.

"Gagabu ga" Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Gabi-sama" Kin sounded like a person who had sinned and was toning for it.

"…Need I ask?" Naruto looked at Yumi, who was smirking.

"If you value your sanity, no" said the white haired Goddess.

* * *

OVA (You can believe this happened or not :P)

* * *

"W-Where am I?!" Kin shouted. She sat in a dark room that only had a light hanging from the ceiling and tied to a chair.

"Doubt me will you?" Yumi stepped into the light with her hands behind her back and a just devilish smirk on her face.

"Let's see what you say after this" Yumi's hands started moving out from behind her back and Kin closed her eyes in anticipation.

The black haired girl felt something being put over her ears and opened her eyes. Yumi had a mp4 player in her hands and her smirk was so wide now it honestly scared Kin.

"For the next 24 hours you will listen to Justin Bieber's Despacito song on repeat with no breaks" even Yumi shivered with a disgusted face.

"Who?" Kin asked.

"You'll see" Yumi pressed play and vanished into the darkness, after placing the mp4 player in Kin's pocket and duct tapping the headphones to her ears.

It took a minute for Kin to start screaming bloody murder and trashing in her seat, that stayed bolted to the ground.

Poor soul…

* * *

 **Did y'all like my Ova? I found it funny!**

 **I'm trying to dial back on the Lemons and Limes to leave room for plot (actual plot!).**

 **I don't _hate_ Hinata or anything I just find stories with her in them to be...kinda tedious. Ever since the Boruto anime came out NaruHina fans keep shoving it down other peoples throats.**

 **Just dial back a bit, geez. I _might_ make an exception in this story if you guys can make a convincing enough argument, but until such time, if ever, Hinata will not be part of the Harem.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what y'all think of it. Also don't forget to send in ideas on what abilities you wanna see.**

 **See ya!**

 **(P.S: If things are confusing to you just give it some time, it will all make sense, I promise!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ia don't normally do this. But I feel I have to put this out there.** **I have an idea for Hinata. (Thanks, Kurogano Yokaze you gave me an idea) So y'all don't need worry. And those that shout for Hinata not to be in the story don't have to worry either.** **Don't worry. It's not Road to a Ninja Hinata** **Just sit back and watch!...er Read!** **Thanks!**


End file.
